


From Typo to (B)romance

by BubbleSnake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Multi, Texting, Wrong Number AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleSnake/pseuds/BubbleSnake
Summary: Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fic en anglais de MIRYKIRIGUM.Kuroo est un abruti, Bokuto est un nerd, ils ne se connaissent pas jusqu'à ce que Bokuto se trompe de numéro.





	1. Semaine 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Typo to (B)romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437794) by [Mirykirigum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirykirigum/pseuds/Mirykirigum). 

> Hey hey hey ! (ouais je sais je pique les phrases des persos direct sans préambule, mais ça prouve que je connais un peu le fandom !)  
Du coup. Me voilà. Encore sur un nouveau fandom. La routine c'est ennuyeux.  
Cette fic va être longue. Je vais mettre hyper longtemps à la traduire (petite pensée pour une autre de mes traductions qui m'a littéralement pris un an parce que je l'ai zappée...) et ça ne sera pas régulier. Mais elle m'a fait rire, je pouvais pas passer à côté. Puis ça me fait changer de style c'est bien.
> 
> IMPORTANT :  
Bokuto est en gras.  
Kuroo est en normal.  
Akaashi est en italique.

Vendredi, PM  
(19:14) **Hey Hey Hey Akaashi soit pas fâché mais il y avait ce mec qui disait des horreurs sur toi donc je lui ai cassé le nez. Je suis à l’hôpital là, tu pourrais venir me chercher ?**  
(19:15) Mec t’as le mauvais numéro mais je suis curieux maintenant qu’est-ce qu’il a dit à propos de ce Akaashi ?  
(19:15) **Ah désolé mec j’ai eu un nouveau téléphone mon doigt a dû glisser quand j’ai entré le numéro**  
(19:15) **Akaashi est ridiculement beau tu vois et ce connard a dit qu’il était tellement sexy qu’il allait le baiser à tout prix et en faire sa petite pute**  
(19:16) Whoa ce pervers dégueulasse méritais totalement de se faire taper dessus  
(19:17) Mais pourquoi t’es à l’hôpital ? T’as aussi le nez en sang lol ?  
(19:17) **Haha pas vraiment j’ai juste un œil au beurre noir et ils m’ont donné un truc pour me calmer donc je suis pas autorisé à rentrer en voiture**  
(19:26) Akaashi est vraiment si beau que ça ?  
(19:27) **Meeeeeec me lance même pas là dessus c’est – sans déconner – la plus belle personne que j’ai jamais vue, j’avais un énorme crush sur lui au lycée**  
(19:28) Et maintenant vous sortez ensemble ?  
(19:29) **Haha pas moyen c’est mon meilleur ami et mon ace***  
(19:29) Tu pourrais quand même je sortais avec mon meilleur ami aromantique et ça a marché pendant genre 2 ans  
(19:29) Au final je voulais plus donc on s’est séparés mais c’est toujours mon meilleur ami  
(19:30) **Tu vois je finirai par vouloir plus aussi et je m’en suis remis depuis hyper longtemps**  
(19:37) Tu as un coquard sur quel œil ?  
(19:37) **Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?**  
(19:37) Pourquoi pas ?  
(19:37) **Ugh c’est le gauche, taré**  
(19:38) Abruti

.  
.  
.

(19:46) _Bokuto-san l’hôpital vient d’appeler et de me dire que tu attends là-bas et apparemment tu as dis à l’infirmière que tu allais m’appeler, ton contact d’urgence, toi-même. Ils disent que ça fait une demi heure et tu es toujours à l’hôpital, pourquoi tu n’as pas appelé ?_  
(19:46) **Je t’ai envoyé un message mais c’était pas le bon numéro et j’ai passé le temps en discuter avec un inconnu ! Mais ouais tu pourrais venir me récupérer je suis pas autorisé à conduire**  
(19:47) _Il s’est passé quoi d’ailleurs ?_  
(19:47) **Je te dirai quand tu seras là**  
(19:47) _D’accord, je suis en route._

.  
.  
.

(21:56) Comment va l’œil ?  
(21:57) **C’est enflé et moche**  
(21:57) Moche comment ?  
(21:58) **Mec c’est quoi ces questions bizarres ? C’est genre un 7 sur une échelle de 1 à 10**  
(21:58) **Pourquoi tu m’envoies toujours des messages déjà ? Ta maman t’as pas appris à ne pas parler aux inconnus ?**  
(21:58) Hééé je m’ennuie juste Kenma a un nouveau jeu et il m’ignore  
(21:59) **C’est vendredi soir sors et fais ce que les gens de ton âge font, quelque soit ton âge ! Et qui c'est Kenma ?**  
(22:00) 19  
(22:00) **Quoi**  
(22:00) Mon âge. J’ai 19 ans et Kenma est mon meilleur ami  
(22:01) **Okay ?**  
(22:01) Et toi t’as quel âge ?  
(22:01) **Je vais pas te le dire**  
(22:02) Pourquoi ?  
(22:02) **Pourquoi je devrais ?**  
(22:02) Pour être à égalité  
(22:02) **Tu m’as dit le tien parce que tu voulais pas parce que je te l’ai demandé**  
(22:03) Mais meeeeec je veux pas parler avec un taré de 60 ans  
(22:04) **Arrête de parler alors ?**  
(22:04) Pas moyen  
(22:07) Allez  
(22:11) M’ignore pas !!!!  
(22:18) Bro*  
(23:17) **19**

...

Samedi AM  
(11:04) Ton œil est toujours gonflé et moche ?  
(11:05) **Bonjour à toi aussi, inconnu qui vit dans mon téléphone**  
(11:05) **Mon œil est plus moche et encore plus gonflé**  
(11:07) C’est un 8 maintenant ?  
(11:07) **Nan plutôt un 9**

.  
.  
.

Samedi PM  
(16:19) Comment Akaashi a réagit vu que tu as frappé l’autre gars ?  
(16:23) **Je savais que tu allais encore me parler**  
(16:23) **Mais je dois aller m’entraîner**  
(16:24) **A plus tard je suppose**  
(16:24) Évidemment !  
(16:24) **Abruti**  
(20:41) **Akaashi était fâché**  
(20:41) **Il m’a même tapé le front avec son majeur ce méchant. JUSTE à côte de mon coquard.**  
(20:41) T’as pleuré ?  
(20:41) **Non mais j’avais les larmes aux yeux**  
(20:42) C’était sûr. Mais est-ce que tu regrettes ?  
(20:42) **Jamais de la vie mec. Fallait que ce soit fait ce gars était un gros con**  
(20:42) Totalement.

...

Dimanche PM  
(17:53) Est-ce que tu mets du froid sur ton œil ?  
(17:53) **Je pensais que tu m’avais déjà oublié, inconnu dans mon téléphone !**  
(17:54) Je ferais pas ça !  
(17:54) **Bro**  
(17:55) Bro !  
(17:55) **J’essaye de mettre de la glace dessus aussi souvent que possible. Akaashi me surveille**  
(17:56) C’est de la véritable amitié  
(17:58) **Ouais**  
(18:03) Toujours moche et enflé ?  
(18:04) **C’est un 8**

...

Lundi PM  
(16:34) **Est-tu un inconnu de genre masculin, une inconnue de genre féminin ou quelque chose entre les deux ?**  
(16:49) Masculin et toi ?  
(16:51) **Pareil**  
(17:51) Oh t’as vu cette fois tu as posé la question ! On a atteint un nouveau stade d’amitié !  
(18:21) **T’es vraiment taré**  
(18:39) Et toi non ?  
(18:39) **J’ai jamais dit ça**

.  
.  
.

Mardi AM  
(10:02) Tous mes cours sont annulés mais mon bus arrive dans 23 minutes s’il-te-plaît donne moi de l’attention  
(10:04) **Okay qu’est-ce que tu veux ?**  
(10:04) On pourrait se poser des questions !  
(10:04) **Mais si je veux pas répondre ?**  
(10:04) Poses-en juste une autre  
(10:05) **Okay tu commences**  
(10:06) Nourriture préférée ?  
(10:06) **Yakiniku et toi ?**  
(10:06) Maquereau grillé  
(10:06) Couleur préférée ?  
(10:07) **J’sais pas vert ? Doré ?**  
(10:07) Doré vraiment ? Vraiment ?  
(10:07) **C’est sympa ?**  
(10:08) C’est nul  
(10:08) **Même pas !**  
(10:08) Mais si carrément !  
(10:09) **NAN**  
(10:09) Oho ?  
(10:09) **Oho ho**  
(10:10) Oho ho ho  
(10:11) **Je croyais que tu voulais poser des questions ?**  
(10:11) Ouais mais on en reparlera !! Couleur des yeux ?  
(10:12) **… Je veux pas répondre à ça**  
(10:12) Mec pourquoi c’est juste la couleur de tes yeux pas la taille de ta bite  
(10:13) **Ouais mais la couleur de mes yeux est… nulle**  
(10:13) Aucune couleur d’yeux n’est nulle  
(10:14) Attends  
(10:14) Pas moyen  
(10:14) Tu te fous de moi  
(10:15) **C’est de famille !!!!**  
(10:15) Je te crois pas  
(10:16) **C’est pas ma faute !!! Ça vient de ma mère !!**  
(10:17) Sérieux doré ?  
(10:17) **Ouais**  
(10:17) Okay  
(10:17) **Okay ?**  
(10:17) Okay  
(10:18) **Tu étudies quoi ?**  
(10:18) Histoire et toi ?  
(10:18) **Tu sais même pas si je vais à l’université !**  
(10:18) T’y vas ?  
(10:19) **Ouais**  
(10:19) Alors ?  
(10:19) **Maths**  
(10:19) Oh mon dieu vraiment ?  
(10:20) **Ouais**  
(10:21) Nerd  
(10:21) **C’est toi qui est en histoire**  
(10:22) Touché  
(10:23) Le bus est là merci de m’avoir donné de l’attention  
(10:23) **Ouais ouais à plus tard**  
(10:24) Bye étudiant masculin en maths de 19 ans  
(10:25) **Gros abruti**

.  
.  
.

(10:44) _Quand je suis passé devant ton amphithéâtre, je t’ai vu envoyer des messages en cours. On se demande pourquoi tu es recalé dans ce cours._  
(10:45) **Akaashi soit pas fâché, c’était juste trop ennuyeux**  
(10:45) _A qui tu parlais ?_  
(10:45) **L’inconnu dans mon téléphone !!!**  
(10:46) _Tu lui parles toujours ? Pourquoi ?_  
(10:46) **Il est intéressant !**  
(10:48) _D'accord._

.  
.  
.

Mardi PM  
(11:07) Doré vraiment ?  
(11:08) **Vraiment**

...

Mercredi PM  
(17:02) Toujours moche et gonflé ?  
(17:11) **Moins gonflé mais plus moche**  
(17:13) C’est un 7 ?  
(17:14) **Non, on dirait que quelqu’un m’a étalé de la putain de confiture de myrtilles sur le visage et que ça commence à moisir**  
(17:15) Donc c’est un 8 ?  
(17:15) **8 1/2**  
(18:13) Pourquoi moisi t’as genre des sourcils bleu clair ou quoi ?  
(18:19) **Nan pas bleu clair**  
(18:19) Est-ce que je veux savoir ?  
(18:22) **J’suis pas sûr**  
(20:34) … Je veux savoir  
(20:35) **Ha putain je savais que t’allais craquer !!**  
(20:35) Ta gueule et dis-moi !  
(20:37) **Nan**  
(20:37) Nan ??  
(20:38) **Nan**  
(20:41) Dis-moi !!!!  
(20:42) Dis-moi !!!!!!!!  
(20:48) DIS-MOI  
(20:49) **Nan**  
(20:49) Urgh  
(22:01) S’il-te-plaît ????  
(22:09) **Nan**  
(22:13) :(  
(22:13) **:)**

...

Jeudi AM  
(00:15) D:  
(00:16) **Oh mon dieu**  
(00:18) **T’es putain de persistant**  
(00:18) S’il-te-plaît ?  
(00:18) **Urgh blanc okay**  
(00:23) **Mec ?**  
(00:32) **T’es mort ou quoi ?**  
(00:45) **Bro t’es vivant ?**  
(08:01) Désolé Kenma a prit mon téléphone quand j’ai crié  
(08:34) **T’as crié ?**  
(08:36) Plutôt une inspiration très bruyante en vrai  
(08:37) Mec merde t’as des yeux dorés et de cheveux blancs  
(08:39) **Je sais ça**  
(08:40) Bro est-ce que t’es un ange ?  
(08:40) **Nope**

.  
.  
.

Jeudi PM  
(21:07) **Mec t’es enregistré comme « inconnu dans mon téléphone »**  
(21:10) T’es enregistré comme « Étudiant masculin en maths 19 »  
(21:12) **Pour de vrai**  
(21:13) Évidemment  
(21:13) **T’es un idiot**  
(21:13) Toi aussi  
(21:14) **Probablement**  
(21:25) **Comment tu t’appelles ?**  
(21:25) Ça me fait chaud au cœur quand c’est toi qui poses les questions  
(21:26) **Oublie je veux pas savoir tu restera l’inconnu dans mon téléphone pour le restant de tes jours**  
(21:26) Sois pas comme ça bro  
(21:27) **Alors ?**  
(21:27) Kuroo  
(21:27) Et toi ?  
(21:28) **Bokuto**  
(21:34) Brokuto  
(21:34) **Arrête !**  
(21:34) Jamais !!!!  
(23:43) Brokuto !!  
(23:44) **Ferme ta bouche !!!**


	2. Semaine deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo en normal.  
Bokuto en gras.  
Kenma en souligné.  
Akaashi en italique.
> 
> J'ai gardé AM (pour le matin) et PM (pour l'après midi) pour conserver la fluidité de la lecture et ne pas casser le rythme en écrivant "vendredi, après-midi" et aussi parce que ça m'évite d'avoir à réfléchir à si c'est l'après-midi, le début de soirée ou autre. Si ça ne vous convient pas, dites le moi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous saviez comme je suis désolée du temps que ça m'a pris. Vraiment.  
Je vous tiendrais la jambe à la fin du chapitre, histoire que vous oubliez les mois que ça va me prendre pour publier le prochain.

Vendredi AM

(08:37) Bonjour Brokuto

(08:43) **Ta gueule**

.

.

.

(10:14) _Ç__a fait une semaine pourquoi tu parles encore à cet inconnu ?_

(10:16) **Kuroo**

(10:16) _Pardon ?_

(10:17) **Il s’appelle Kuroo**

(10:18) _Alors tu connais son nom._

(10:18) **Ouais c’est un nerd mais il est plutôt cool**

(10:42) _Ne tombe pas amoureux trop vite._

(10:45) **Promis**

.

.

.

Vendredi PM

(15:43) **C’est quoi ta couleur d’yeux ?**

(15:47) Marron

(15:48) **Juste marron ?**

(15:49) Je sais pas mec, marron clair ?

(15:51) **C’est hyper banal**

(15:53) Tu t’attendais à quoi ? Argenté ?

(15:54) **Peut-être ?**

(15:55) T’es un abruti

(15:55) **T’es bien placé pour le savoir**

(18:32) T’as déjà essayé de te teindre les cheveux ?

(18:37) **Tu t’en remets pas hein ? J’ai essayé une fois mais c’était trop chiant**

(18:38) Quelle couleur ?

(18:38) **Marron**

(18:39) Marron clair ou marron foncé ?

(18:40) **Foncé je crois pourquoi ?**

(18:40) **Kuroo t’es vraiment bizarre**

(18:41) Je sais

(22:07) Est-ce que je devrais acheter des popcorn au caramel et des Doritos ou des popcorn salés et des oursons guimauve ?

(22:08)** I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS**

(22:08) J’arrive pas à croire que j’ai rigolé comment as-tu osé utiliser un vieux meme sur moi

(22:09) **Fallait le faire !! Mais en vrai prends le premier choix !!**

(22:09) **C’est quoi l’occasion pour ces courses au fait ? T’as juste faim ?**

(22:10) Soirée film !!!!!!

(22:12) **Quel film ?**

(22:13) Avengers et Still Life. Je connais pas le deuxième mais Kenma veut le voir

(22:13) **Oh mon dieu ne regarde pas Still Life !!!!**

(22:13) Quoi pourquoi ??

(22:14) **Ce film m’a foutu en l’air à tellement de niveaux que j’ai pleuré pendant des jours !!!**

(22:14) Ça peut pas être si terrible

(22:15) **DES JOURS !!**

(22:28) Oh mon dieu comment ils peuvent le virer

(22:28) **Alors vous regardez Still Life d’abord huh ? Bon courage bro**

(22:43) Il est si gentil omg c’est pas possible

(22:44) Ça en est gênant

(22:46) Oh non

(22:46) Le chocolat chaud

(22:46) Il aime même pas le chocolat chaud, pas vrai ???

(22:47) **Ah c’est le début d’un cycle de douleur**

(22:47) Pssssssssshh !!

(22:47) **Ça va venir**

(22:53) Tu te fous de moi ?? Il a raté son train à cause de ce stupide chocolat ????!!!

(22:53) **Ça y est !**

(22:59) Il mord si délicatement dans sa nourriture j’en pleure

(22:59) **N’est-il pas adorable?**

(23:00) Il a eu un putain de poisson

(23:01) Pourquoi de la musique triste c’est déjà assez triste comme ça merde

(23:01) **Les photos ?**

(23:01) PSSHHHHT!!!

(23:21) **T’es hyper calme il se passe quoi ?**

(23:21) Il mange de la glace

(23:21) Elle fond

(23:28) Maintenant il boit avec des sans-abri

(23:28) Quel homme

(23:31) Oh non

(23:31) OH NON QU’EST-CE QU’IL FAIT

(23:34) Pendant un moment j’ai cru qu’il allait se tuer

(23:34) Mais il a juste mordu dans sa ceinture

(23:34) **Oh ouais ce moment m’a foutu en l’air aussi**

(23:34) Il m’a fait faire un arrêt cardiaque ce con

(23:35) Il joue avec mes sentiments

(23:36) Va y avoir une fin heureuse ?

(23:36) **ça dépend comment tu vois les choses**

(23:36) Meeeeeec ça aide pas

(23:36) Ah Kenma dit que les messages le déconcentrent alors on parle après le film !

(23:36) **Prépare des mouchoirs !**

(23:37) Va te faire foutre

.

.

.

Samedi AM

(00:02) JE PEUX PAS Y CROIRE

(00:02) T’AVAIS RAISON

(00:03) **Tu pleures pas vrai ?**

(00:06) Bien sûr que je pleure qui ne pleurerait pas après ça ?

(00:06) **Je t’avais dit de pas regarder ce film**

(00:07) Tu m’avais pas dit qu’il allait m’arracher le cœur

(00:08) Et le déchirer plusieurs fois avant de me le rendre

(00:08) Tout ça pour me l’arracher encore

(00:09)** Mais t’aimes bien le drama non ? Au moins il était pas seul à la fin ?**

(00:09) Allez vous faire foutre toi et ce stupide film je vais m’allonger et pleurer plus

(00:10)** Te noies pas dans tes larmes**

(00:10) T’es un con

(00:11)** T’aimes bien me parler quand même**

(00:11) Pas là

(00:16) **Bonne nuit Kuroo**

(00:17) Bonne nuit Brokuto

.

.

.

(03:22) M. May ne méritais pas ça

(03:22) Il était si pur

(03:22) Un amour

(03:23) **Ce film t’as fait du mal huh**

(03:24) Retourne te coucher et laisse moi me plaindre

(03:25) **D’accord d’accord**

.

.

.

(04:03) putain Kuroo il est 4h du mat’ arrête de pleurer

(04:03) Ne me dis pas comment je dois vivre ma vie Kenma !!

(04:04) c’était pas si terrible

(04:04) est-ce que tu viens de souffler assez fort pour que je t’entende jusque ici

(04:04) Comment tu peux dire ça ??

(04:05) t’es beaucoup trop sensible

(04:05) va te coucher

(04:05) Urgh

.

.

.

(11:48) **ça va mieux ?**

(11:49) M. MAAAAYYY

(11:49) **Je vais prendre ça pour un non**

.

.

.

Samedi PM

(13:27) **Et maintenant ?**

(13:35) M. May :(

(13:36) **Je sais pas si l’emoji veux dire que c’est pire ou pas**

(13:39) **Je vais partir sur un peu mieux**

.

.

.

(15:21) On a plus de mouchoirs

(15:22) ça commence à m’inquiéter

(15:23) Prends moi juste des mouchoirs en rentrant

(15:25) combien

(15:26) Un gros paquet

(15:27) t’as besoin d’aide

(15:27) J’ai besoin de plus de mouchoirs

.

.

.

(18:45) **Bro ?**

(18:56) Bro

(18:57) **Comment va la crise de larmes ?**

(18:58) C’est plutôt sale. Y a des mouchoirs partout

(19:00) **C’est normal**

(19:00) **Dooooonc ?**

(19:01) Je pleure toujours la perte d’un ange

(19:01) Mais je me noie plus dans mes larmes

(19:02) **Regarde toi bro ! Tu t’en remets si vite !! Je suis pas sorti de ma chambre pendant 3 jours après ce film**

(19:02) Honnêtement c’est pas étonnant du tout

(19:03) **Méchant**

(22:41) Oh non la douleur revient dis-moi un truc vite

(22:41) **Uh j’ai les yeux de ma mère et les cheveux de mon père**

(22:41) Alors ta mère a des cheveux comment ?

(22:41) **Brun foncé**

(22:42) Et les yeux de ton père ?

(22:42) **Verts**

(22:42) Sérieux ?

(22:42) **Ouais**

(22:43) **C’est quoi ta couleur de cheveux ?**

(22:43) Noir

(22:44) **Des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons ? C’est plutôt banal**

(22:44) C’est putain de normal

(22:45) Ce Akaashi a des couleurs aussi bizarres que toi ?

(22:45) **Ah non Akaashi a des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs**

(22:46) Et c’est pas trop normal pour toi ?

(22:47) **Peut-être mais c’est Akaashi**

(22:48) Trop beau pour être considéré comme normal ?

(22:48) **Trop beau pour être considéré comme normal !**

(22:49) Oh c’est vrai comment va l’œil ?

(22:49) Toujours plus moche qu’enflé ?

(22:50) **Il commence à jaunir c’est assez sale**

(22:50) Plus de moisissure sur de la confiture de myrtille ?

(22:50) **Nope mais toujours de la confiture et toujours moisie**

(22:51) Quelle confiture ?

(22:51) **Le retour de tes questions bizarres**

(22:51) C’est important !!!

(22:52) **Mirabelle peut-être j’en sais rien**

(22:52) Encore quelque chose de doré ? Vraiment ?

(22:53) **Ferme la !!**

.

.

.

Dimanche AM

(02:49) T’es réveillé ?

(02:49) **Ouais**

(02:50) Dis moi un truc

(02:50) **Mon œil est à ******6 ¾****

(02:50) C’est bien

(02:51) **Ouais mais c’est toujours moche**

(02:51) Ça va partir vite et tu seras aussi beau qu’avant, bro !

(02:51) **Tu m’as jamais vu !**

(02:51) Et ?

(02:52) **Et donc t’es bizarre**

(02:53) Toi aussi

.

.

.

(09:28) T’as un animal préféré ?

(09:34) **Tu t’es réveillé en pensant à ça ?**

(09:35) Oui

(09:35) **Abruti**

(09:48) Alors t’en as un ??

(09:50) **Les chouettes**

(09:50) Pourquoi ?

(09:51) **Elles sont géniales !**

(09:51) Okay cool

(10:10) **T’as une préférence aussi ?**

(10:13) Les chats

(10:13) **T’es une de ces vieilles dames à chats ?**

(10:14) Carrément !

.

.

.

Dimanche PM

(14:54) Meeeeec j’ai oublié de te dire un truc

(15:02) **Quoi bro ?**

(15:02) Kenma a dit que le film était pas si triste

(15:04) **Oh mon dieu**

(15:04) Je sais je sais

(15:05) **Je sais pas quoi en penser**

(15:07) Moi non plus bro

(15:07) Moi non plus

.

.

.

(21:19) **On parle déjà depuis genre 10 jours bro**

(21:20) Oh tu t’es rappelé de nos 10 jours

(21:20) Je savais que t’étais le bon, bro

(21:21) **Oh mon dieu Kuroo ferme là deux secondes**

(21:21) **Ça devrait pas être bizarre ?**

(21:21) Bah est-ce que tu trouves ça bizarre ?

(21:22) **Non**

(21:22) **Pas vraiment. Non**

(21:22) Alors c’est pas bizarre

(21:24) **Okay**

(21:24) Okay

.

.

.

Lundi PM

(15:47) Je crois que je suis malade

(16:12) **Pourquoi ?**

(16:13) J’ai le nez qui coule et mal à la tête

(16:18) **C’est probablement parce que t’as trop pleuré**

(16:21) Donc ce film a pas juste tourmenté mon âme, il m’a aussi rendu malade ?

(16:21) **C’est probablement ça**

(16:23) Putain

.

.

.

(16:55) Kenma je crois que je suis malade tu pourrais prendre de la soupe de poulet en rentrant ?

(16:57) pas de problème ça va

(16:59) Non je suis malade

(17:04) tu sais ce que je veux dire

(17:04) Ça va

.

.

.

(20:45) **Comment tu te sens ?**

(20:47) J’ai froid

(20:47) Ton œil en est où ?

(20:48) **5 ¼**

(20:51) **Où en est ton rhume ?**

(20:52) Je dirais 4 ½ mais ça empire de plus en plus

(20:56) **Toujours mal à la tête ?**

(21:07) Ouais

(21:09) **Alors va au lit**

(21:11) Ouais

(21:11) Bonne nuit Brokuto

(21:12) **T’es toujours un petit con**

(21:13) **Bonne nuit Kuroo**

.

.

.

Mardi AM

(10:12) **Tu vas mieux ?**

(10:26) Non je meurs

(10:28) **C’est un 10 ?**

(10:29) Non pas si mort plutôt un 7

(10:34) **Reste chez toi aujourd’hui !**

(10:38) Peut-être

(10:39) **Pas de peut-être !!!!**

(10:40) Je peux quand même aller en coufeiljrnhg

(10:40) **Bro t’es mort ?**

(10:41) bonjour c’est le colocataire de Kuroo il est malade et il doit se reposer donc je prends son téléphone où il n’arrêtera pas de te parler

(10:41) **Oh tu dois être Kenma ! Bonjour !! Enchanté ! Est-ce que ça va aller pour Kuroo ?**

(10:43) oui il a juste besoin de repos

(10:48) **Okay ! Dis-lui de vite guérir !**

.

.

.

Mardi PM

(18:23) Kenma m’a laissé le téléphone pour une demi-heure

(18:28) **C’est super ! Comment ça va ?**

(18:34) Toujours malade

(18:37) **Tu devrais peut-être retourner au lit du coup ?**

(18:39) Non non parle moi de ton œil moche et enflé

(18:40) **C’est plus vraiment gonflé, c’est juste moche**

(18:40) Un 5 ?

(18:41) **Ouais**

(18:45) Dis moi, comment est le monde dehors ?

(18:45) **Quoi ?**

(16:48) C’est ennuyeux ici alors parle moi de ta journée !!

(16:49) **T’es un abruti. Okay alors j’avais pas beaucoup de cours donc j’ai fait de l’entraînement supplémentaire et j’ai dîné avec Akaashi**

(18:50) Vous avez mangé quoi ?

(18:50) **Pizza**

(18:50) Vraiment ? La pizza me manque

(18:51) **Ouais**

(18:51) Entraînement de quoi ?

(18:52) **Volleyball !**

(18:52) J’en faisais aussi !!!

(18:53) **Vraiment ?!**

(18:54) Ouii !

(18:54) Ah Kenma arrive je vais devoir retourner au lit

(18:54) **On se parle plus tard !**

(18:55) Évidemment !

.

.

.

Mercredi AM

(07:54) J’ai piqué le téléphone et je suis toujours malade

(07:59) **Quel nombre ?**

(08:01) 8

(08:02) **Retourne au lit !!!!**

(08:03) Sois pas méchant !!

(08:04) **Je suis juste inquiet !!!!**

(08:04) Awww n’es-tu pas mignon ?

(08:04) Mince Kenma est revenu

(08:05) **Remet toi vite !!**

(08:06) A plus Brokuto

.

.

.

Mercredi PM

(18:04) Il est fâché que j’ai piqué le téléphone donc j’ai droit qu’à 3 messages

(18:05) **Dur mon pote**

(18:05) Sois pas encore méchant !

(18:06) **Il ne te reste qu’un message mon cher**

(18:06) Va te faire foutre ! Ça va être long alors tiens toi prêt ! J’ai toujours froid et c’est toujours un 8. Ton œil est probablement un 4 ¾. Restez au lit tout la journée c’est chiant et j’en ai déjà marre de la soupe. Kenma est un très bon infirmier mais il est trop strict. Ça me manque de parler avec toi. Oh et t’es si méchant aujourd’hui que tu mérites ta sale tête de confiture moisie !!!!

(18:07) **Aww ça te manque de me parler ?**

(18:43) **Ça me manque aussi**

.

.

.

(18:50) **Akaashi au secours il est mignon**

(18:51) _Qui ?_

(18:53) **Kuroo !**

(18:54) _Non Bokuto-san c’est trop tôt. Tu penses juste qu’il est mignon parce qu’il est malade et qu’il pleurniche._

(18:55) **T’as probablement raison**

(18:59) _Espérons-le._

.

.

.

Jeudi PM

(20:34) Seulement 2 messages

(20:35) **Pourquoi ?**

(20:36) C’est un 9

(20:36) **Merde mec**

(20:36) **Ne meurs pas comme ça bro ! Guéris vite !!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai des tonnes de justifications valables pour le temps que va continuer à me prendre cette traduction, mais elles sont personnelles et on s'en moque. L'important, c'est que je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Je n'ai jamais abandonné une traduction et je ne compte pas commencer maintenant !  
Merci beaucoup aux quelques commentaires de FFnet qui m'ont donnés le courage de finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui même ! Vraiment ça m'a poussé à finir de savoir que quelques personnes étaient tombées sur mon travail et que ça leur avait donné envie. Merci.


	3. Semaine 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo en normal.  
Bokuto en gras.  
Akaashi en italique.  
Kenma en souligné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis de retour. J'ai été plutôt rapide ce coup-ci, non ? N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous repérez des erreurs (surtout sur la mise en page, elle a tendance à se modifier entre mon fichier de base, FFnet et AO3).

Vendredi AM

(00:02) **Akaashi !!! Kuroo est mourant !!!**

(00:03) _Quoi ? Mais il avait juste un rhume ?_

(00:03) **Ouais mais c’est un 9 !**

(00:04) _De quoi tu parles ?_

(00:04) **Le rhume !! C’est un 9 sur une échelle de 1 à 10 !!**

(00:05) _Je dirais que c’est normal pour un rhume._

(00:05) **T’es sûr ?**

(00:06) _Ouais._

.

.

.

(09:59) **Bro t’es toujours vivant ?**

(11:38) **Même si je sais que t’as pas ton téléphone faut quand même que je vérifie**

(11:40) **C’est bizarre, non ?**

.

.

.

Vendredi PM

(15:34) **Je me demande à quel nombre tu en es**

(16:06) **Peut-être un 8**

(17:41) **Ou encore un 9**

(19:41) **Ç****a serait inquiétant**

(20:21) N’es-tu pas mignon, je vais bien, Brokuto !

(20:21) **BROOOO !! Comment tu vas ?!**

(20:22) Toujours malade mais c’est mieux

(20:22) **Sûr ?**

(20:22) Ouais c’est redevenu un 7

(20:24) **Combien de temps de téléphone tu as ?**

(20:25) J’ai toute la soirée

(20:29) Alors mec qu’est-ce que t’as fait sans moi ?

(20:31) **Comme d’hab’ ? Dodo, entraînement, cours, déjeuner avec Akaashi, m’inquiéter**

(20:32) Aww t’étais inquiet pour moi bro ?

(20:32) **Évidemment ! On aurait dit que t’allais mourir !**

(20:33) Est-ce que t’es un de ces anges de la vie réelle ?

.

.

.

(20:33) **Meeec il vient de me demander si j’étais un ange !!!!**

(20:34) _Et qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?_

(20:34) **Rien encore ? Comment tu réponds à ça ?**

(20:35) _Tu en es un, non ?_

(20:35) **Aww Akaashi ça me gène**

(20:36) _Réponds lui._

(20:37) **Maintenant ?**

(20:38) _Non, Bokuto-san, dans sept jours. A ton avis ?_

(20:39) **D’accord, d’accord sois pas méchant**

(20:39) _Arrête de gagner du temps._

.

.

.

(20:40) **Haha pas du tout**

(20:41) Je t’ai gêné ?

(20:44) **Non**

(20:45) Je suis sûr que si, avoue ?

(20:46) **Non**

(20:47) Oh mon dieu je t’ai gêné ! Kenma me dit que je fais souvent ça sans faire exprès alors dit moi si ça te dérange

(21:02) **C’est bon**

(21:05) Oh vraiment ?

(21:12) **Vraiment**

(21:26) Pourquoi ?

(21:28) **T’es pas occupé à être malade toi ?**

(21:34) Je devrais mais c’est plus amusant comme ça

(21:39) **T’es terrible**

(21:41) T’aimes ça

(22:24) **Oui c’est vrai**

(23:08) C’est vrai ?

(23:08) **C’est vrai**

(23:09) Pareil pour moi

(23:16) **Vraiment ?**

(23:17) Ouais

(23:18) **Okay**

(23:18) Okay

(23:19) Peut-être que okay sera notre toujours

(23:19) **Oh mon dieu mais va dormir espèce de nerd**

(23:19) Okay

(23:20) **Ta gueule**

.

.

.

Samedi AM

(06:12) **Je suis fatigué**

(06:14) Putain mec pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

(06:14) **Je me suis réveillé et j’arrive pas à me rendormir**

(06:15) Donc t’as décidé de partager ta souffrance avec moi

(06:15) **Exactement**

(06:16) Va te faire foutre

(06:16) **Bro me laisse pas**

(06:17) Mais il est si tôt

(06:17) et le lit est doux

(06:18) moelleux

(06:24) **Tu t’es rendormi ?**

(06:25) **Merde**

(06:28) **Kurooooo**

(06:29) Si tu me réveilles encore une fois à une heure pareille, je demanderai à Kenma de localiser ton appart et de te découper en morceaux

(06:30) **Whooo pas sympa**

(06:30) Booo

(06:31) **D’accord d’accord**

(06:31) **Fais de beaux rêves**

(08:52) **Kenma peut vraiment faire ça ?**

(09:11) Il peut faire beaucoup de choses

(09:12) **Whoa**

(09:14) **T’es sûr que c’est pas un tueur en série ?**

(09:15) Ouais

(09:15) **T’es sûr que t’es pas un tueur en série ?**

(09:16) Ouais

(09:16) **Okay**

(09:18) Okay

(09:19) **Arrête ça !**

(09:21) Jamais !!

.

.

.

Samedi PM

(19:46) J’étais carrément malpoli ce matin

(19:53) **Nan c’est rien bro, t’inquiètes**

.

.

.

(19:56) Putain d’ange

(19:58) t’as un crush sur lui beaucoup trop vite

(20:01) Qui n’en aurait pas un ?

.

.

.

(20:01) Sois pas si gentil !

(20:02) **Je suis pas gentil !**

(20:02) Tu te moques de moi ?

(20:03) **Non ?**

(20:04) Tu te moque de moi.

(20:04) Faut qu’on travaille là-dessus.

(20:05) **Quoi ?**

(20:06) C’est pas important tout de suite

(20:07) **Okay ?**

(20:07) Okay

(20:08) **Je t’ai dit d’arrêter !**

(20:09) Okay okay

(20:10) **D:**

(22:02) Alors ?

(22:12) **Alors ?**

(22:13) Comment est ton œil ?

(22:13) **Il devient petit à petit moins moche**

(22:14) Cool

(22:14) **Cool.**

(22:18) **Comment va le rhume ?**

(22:23) Mieux je devrais pouvoir sortir demain

(22:26) **C’est bon à entendre bro**

(23:29) Bonne nuit Boo

(23:30) **Bonne nuit Kuroo**

.

.

.

Dimanche PM

(16:51) **Tu m’as appelé Bo**

(16:52) En effet

(16:52) Ça te dérange ?

(16:53) **Non j’aime bien**

(19:23) **Vraiment**

(20:55) Est-ce que tu penses que ça passe de commander une pizza même si je suis malade ?

(21:00) **J’sais pas, à quel point t’en veux une ?**

(21:03) Vraiment beaucoup

(21:04) **Alors je pense pas pouvoir t’en empêcher**

(21:08) Thon ou pepperoni ?

(21:10) **Je crois pas que le poisson soit une bonne idée vu que t’es malade**

(21:10) C’est parti pour pepperoni

(22:21) **Alors cette pizza ?**

(22:22) C’était bon mais j’ai du donner la moitié à Lev

(22:23) **C’est qui Lev ?**

(22:24) Un pote, il joue à des jeux avec Kenma là

(22:25) **Et il a piqué ta deuxième moitié ?**

(22:26) Nan on a commandé pour tout le monde mais je pouvais pas manger plus

(22:27) **Dommage**

(22:28) Dommage en effet

(22:43) **Kenma t’as laissé manger de la pizza comme ça ?**

(22:44) Il a dit que c’était pas possible de me tenir éloigné d’une pizza

(22:45) **Il a raison ?**

(22:46) Bien sûr

(23:34) **Bonne nuit Kuroo**

(23:35) Dors bien Boo

.

.

.

Lundi AM

(10:58) Si j’arrive pas à résoudre un problème de math et que je te l’envoie tu le ferais pour moi ?

(11:03) **Pas de problème**

(11:04) Cool

.

.

.

Lundi PM

(16:09) Je m’ennuie

(16:10) **T’es en cours ?**

(16:10) **Parce que moi oui**

(16:11) **Pourquoi tu t’ennuies ?**

(16:11) Le prof arrête pas de parler

(16:13) **C’est normal mec**

(16:14) Ouais mais sa voix m’endors

(16:17) **Sois pas méchant ! Si ça se trouve ta voix est pourrie aussi**

(16:17) T’en sais rien

(16:21) **C’est quand même possible**

(16:21) La tienne pourrais être nulle aussi

(16:23) **Possible**

(16:23) Elle l’est, pas vrai ?

(16:27) **Comment je saurais ça ?**

(16:27) Demande à quelqu’un

(16:34) **J’ai demandé au mec à côté de moi et il a dit que ma voix avait le son qu’elle devrait avoir**

(16:34) C’est une réponse bizarre

(16:38) **C’était aussi un question bizarre**

(16:38) C’est vrai

(16:43) **Maintenant concentre toi**

(16:43) Non

(16:44) Il est 4h44 fais un vœu

(16:51) **Mais quoi Kuroo**

(16:51) Je m’ennuie tellement

(16:55) **Quand est-ce que ton cours fini ?**

(16:55) 15 minutes

(16:58) **Tu peux endurer encore 10 minutes**

(16:58) C’est encore 12 minutes

(17:01) **Concentre toi au moins à la fin**

(17:01) Urgh d’accord

(17:10) LIBERTÉ !!

(17:10) **J’y crois pas**

(17:10) **T’es vraiment un abruti**

(20:30) Je t’ai rien fait manquer d’important ?

(20:37) **Non non t’inquiètes pas**

(20:38) T’es sûr ?

(20:41) **Ouais c’est bon**

.

.

.

Mardi AM

(08:34) Oh mon dieu je me suis réveillé et j’ai regardé mes mails

(08:34) Mes cours sont annulés

(08:34) Tous

(08:35) Vraiment tous

(08:38) **C’est trop bien !**

(08:40) **Tu le mérites bro**

(08:40) **Mais je suis un peu jaloux**

(08:41) J’ai entendu dire que les profs de maths tombent jamais malade

(08:45) **Ils tombent malade, ils sont juste pas aussi faibles que les historiens**

(08:46) Allez sois pas méchant

(08:47) **Laisse moi être un peu grincheux**

(08:53) D’accord d’accord

(11:04) **Comment tu occupes ta journée ?**

(11:06) Star Trek et tacos

(11:08) **Toute la journée ?**

(11:13) Non aussi plus de nourriture et de séries

(11:14) **Abruti**

(11:23) D’autres trucs aussi, je vais aller voir un ami

(11:24) Ça sera une visite surprise mais il devrait être là

(11:24) Il m’a dit que ça allait pas fort alors je lui apporte des frites et un documentaire sur les dinosaures

(11:25) Enfin il me l’a pas dit directement

(11:25) Il l’admettrait jamais

(11:25) C’est un des gens ‘populaires’

(11:27) **Et le documentaire sur les dinosaures ?**

(11:30) C’est un abruti dans le fond

(11:30) **Comme toi ?**

(11:31) Comme moi

(11:32) Et comme toi

(11:33) **J’ai jamais été populaire**

(11:33) J’en doute

(11:34) **Évidemment que t’en doutes**

(11:36) Toi et Akaashi vous étiez probablement les plus cool du lycée

(11:37) Beaux et élégants et tous ces trucs

(11:38) Juste toi et Akaashi

(11:38) **Contre le reste du monde ?**

(11:39) Exactement

.

.

.

Mardi PM

(23:28) **Je veux aller à la plage**

(23:28) La plage ?

(23:29) **Ouais je veux sentir l’air salé et les chatouilles du vent et je veux que les vagues froides me caressent les pieds**

(23:30) C’est une description très romantique

(23:30) **Peut-être que je suis un mec très romantique. Mais je veux tellement aller à la plage.**

.

.

.

(23:30) Je tombe de plus en plus amoureux

(23:31) kuroo il y a un seul putain de mur entre nous et la porte est ouverte tu pourrais juste me le dire

(23:31) Détruis pas ce moment

(23:32) détruis pas ton cœur

.

.

.

(23:33) Je t’y emmènerai moi

(23:39) **Vraiment ?**

(23:39) Ouais

.

.

.

Mercredi AM

(08:34) **Debout bande de cons il est temps d’être productif**

(08:36) T’as l’air très… en forme ?

(08:36) Pourquoi ?

(08:36) **J’sais pas je me suis juste réveillé en pleine forme !!**

(08:38) C’est une occasion rare pour un étudiant

(08:38) **En effet !!!**

(08:40) Alors va t’amuser et être productif Boo

(08:41) **Merci chéri**

.

.

.

(08:49) Kenma putain t’es où je panique là !!!

(08:52) j’ai dû partir plus tôt il se passe quoi

(08:54) Il m’a appelé chéri !!!! C H É R I

(08:55) c’est inattendu

(08:55) Je crois qu’il a même pas remarqué !!!

(08:57) pourquoi

(08:57) Il est un peu surexcité

(08:58) bizarre

(08:59) Bizarre en effet

.

.

.

Mercredi PM

(20:26) **Fini d’être productif je vais me coucher**

(20:26) Ça va Boo ?

(20:27) **Ouais juste fatigué**

(20:28) T’es sûr ?

(20:28) **Bonne nuit Kuroo**

(20:29) Bonne nuit Boo

(21:44) **J’arrive pas à dormir**

(21:45) Il est tôt aussi

(21:45) **C’est pas ça**

(21:46) **Je suis vraiment fatigué**

(21:47) T’as un truc à l’esprit qui t’empêche de dormir ?

(21:47) **On peut dire ça ouais**

(21:50) Tu veux en parler ?

(21:51) **Non mais merci**

(21:51) **Vraiment**

(21:51) **Je vais essayer de retourner dormir**

(21:52) Encore bonne nuit Boo

(21:53) **Bonne nuit abruti**

.

.

.

Jeudi AM

(10:13) Je déteste les matins

(10:27) **Pareil Bro**

(10:27) Ton énergie monstrueuse d’hier a disparu ?

(10:28) **Complètement**

(10:29) Au moins t’as encore assez de force pour me répondre

(10:33) **Je serais toujours assez en forme pour t’embêter**

(10:34) Même si t’étais à l’hôpital ?

(10:34) **Surtout si je suis à l’hôpital**

(10:36) Bien bien

(10:52) **Je crois que Akaashi voit quelqu’un**

(10:56) Pourquoi ?

(10:57) **Il m’a dit qu’il avait été invité à déjeuner**

(10:57) **On essaye toujours de déjeuner ensemble**

(10:58) Serait-ce de la jalousie ?

(11:00) **Non non c’est juste que tu vois**

(11:03) **Il est jamais sorti avec quelqu’un avant et je me demande qui pourrait retenir son attention**

(11:04) Je me demande si c’est quelqu’un d’aussi beau que lui ?

(11:05) **J’adore comment tu prends sa beauté comme un fait alors que tu le connais pas**

(11:06) Avec tout ce que tu m’as dit y a pas de place pour les objections

(11:07) **Évidemment **

(11:08) Évidemment

(11:08)** Mais oui je me demande vraiment à quoi cette personne ressemble et comment elle est**

(11:09)** Je veux dire l’apparence est pas vraiment importante**

(11:10) Tu penses ?

(11:11)** Ouais. Pas toi ?**

(11:12) Si mais tu avais un crush sur Akaashi alors je pensais que tes standards seraient hauts

(11:13)** Nan je m’en fous**

(11:14) Oh okay

(11:58) T’es pan ?

(11:58)** Pas vraiment pourquoi ?**

(11:59) Juste comme ça

.

.

.

Jeudi PM

(16:18) **Et toi ?**

(16:18) Quoi moi ?

(16:21) **T’es pan ?**

(16:22) Mhm non

(16:56) **Mon dieu je suis tellement en colère mais en même temps c’est marrant**

(16:59) Il s’est passé quoi ?

(17:01) **Je t’ai dit que j’étais le coach des enfants d’un club de volley ?**

(17:01) Non

(17:02) **Maintenant tu le sais**

(17:02) **Bref les enfants sont super mais aujourd’hui une grand-mère est venue me dire que j’étais un mauvais exemple pour les enfants ????**

(17:03) Pourquoi ?

(17:04) **Apparemment mes cheveux blancs et mon tatouage au mollet vont apprendre de mauvaises choses aux enfants ???**

(17:05) Quel mollet ?

(17:05) **Ah je savais que t’allais demander. C’est le droit**

(17:06) Cool

(17:06) **Merci**

(17:07) **Mais pour en revenir à la grand-mère c’est quoi son problème ?**

(17:08) C’est bizarre j’aurais pensé que les personnes âgées t’aiment bien

(17:09) **C’est le cas !!**

(17:10) Alors ça va venir, ignore-la, je parie que les enfants t’adorent

(17:13) **Tu crois ?**

(17:14) Ouais c’est sûr faut juste qu’elle te voit avec les enfants je crois

(17:14) **Okay**

(17:15) Okay

(18:47) T’as quoi comme tatouage ?

(18:48) **Tu pouvais plus te retenir de demander ?**

(18:49) J’ai fait de mon mieux

(18:50) **Je te crois**

(18:50) **C’est une chouette**

(18:51) Noir et blanc ou couleur ?

(18:51) **Couleur**

(18:52) Quelle couleur ?

(18:53) **Toutes**

(18:55) Cool

(18:55) **Seulement cool ?**

(18:56) Carrément sexy

(18:57) **J’aime mieux ça**

(21:25) Du cooooooup

(21:27) **Ouais ?**

(21:27) Est-ce que ta voix est aussi nulle que tes yeux et tes cheveux ?

(21:32) **Je crois pas**

(21:33) **Tu veux savoir ?**

(21:33) Ouais

(21:34) Je veux vraiment savoir

.

.

.

**[Appel sortant Kuroo]**

« … Hey. »

**« Bonjour. »**

**« Est-ce que ma voix est aussi nulle que mes yeux et mes cheveux ? »**

« J’en sais encore rien… Dis un truc nul ! »

**« Un truc nul, vraiment ? »**

« Ouais. »

**« ...Okay laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes. »**

« ... »

**« Quand tu m’emmèneras à la plage, je vais courir pour sentir la brise douce et la marée m’attireras de plus en plus vers l’océan. »**

« C’est… C’est pas suffisant. »

**« Quand je serais plongé jusqu’aux genoux dans l’eau, je me retournerai doucement vers toi. Tu me souriras, tu secoueras la tête et tu me diras que je suis un nerd. Tu me regarderas droit dans les yeux et à cet instant tu seras aussi beau que je l’ai imaginé. »**

« ... »

**« ... »**

« Ta voix peut être vraiment nulle. »

**« Tu veux dire vraiment charmante. »**

« Ouais aussi, mais pas là tout de suite. »

**« La tienne l’est par contre. »**

« Oh ouais, on me le dit souvent. »

**« Vraiment ? »**

« Ouais. »

**« ... »**

« Comment le déjeuner de Akaashi s’est passé ? »

**« Il m’a dit que c’était cool mais il a pas voulu me dire avec qui. »**

**« Oh mais il m’a dit que c’était un gars ! »**

« Au moins ça réduit les possibilités. Tu vas l’espionner pour savoir ? »

**« J’appellerai pas ça de l’espionnage. »**

« … Oh seigneur. »

**« Tu ne le ferais pas pour Kenma, toi ? »**

« Oh, je le ferais. »

**« Évidemment que tu le ferais ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que je devrais prendre mon téléphone et t’emmener avec moi pendant mon enquête ? »**

« Je commençais à croire que tu me demanderais jamais. »

**« Forcément j’allais demander. On est une équipe bro. »**

« ...Bro... »

**« On sonne plus comme de la bromance que comme des complices. »**

« Qui a dit qu’on pouvait pas être les deux ? »

**« … De grands mots à une telle heure. »**

« En effet. Bonne nuit Boo. »

**« Bonne nuit chéri. »**

**[Fin de l’appel]**

.

.

.

(22:12) **OH MERDE**

(22:13) Tranquille tu l’as déjà fait avant

(22:13) **J’AI FAIT ÇA ???!!**

(22:14) Ouais t’inquiète ça me dérange pas

(22:14) **T’ES SÛR ???**

(22:15) Ouais j’aime bien

(22:16) Vraiment

(22:16) **Oh**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, c'était comment ? Pour une fois j'ai été assez rapide. Je devrais bientôt me lancer pour la traduction du chapitre 4. Avant, je vais faire une sieste. Ou deux. Ou hiberner d'ailleurs, ça serait pas mal aussi.  
Merci d'avoir lu, les commentaires et les autres fonctionnalités, pour moi et pour l'auteur si vous parlez anglais.  
Je vous aime même si je suis fatiguée, promis.


	4. Semaine 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo en normal.  
Bokuto en gras.  
Kenma en souligné.  
Akaashi en italique.
> 
> J'ai gardé AM (pour le matin) et PM (pour l'après midi) pour conserver la fluidité de la lecture et ne pas casser le rythme en écrivant "vendredi, après-midi" et aussi parce que ça m'évite d'avoir à réfléchir à si c'est l'après-midi, le début de soirée ou autre. Si ça ne vous convient pas, dites le moi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà ! En vrai j'ai finit ce chapitre il y a deux jours, mais je voulais être certaine de pouvoir avancer le suivant avant de vous le poster. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir moins d'une semaine de délais entre deux chapitres ?

Vendredi AM

(11:01) **Je veux acheter une chouette**

(11:09) Pourquoi ?

(11:10) **Parce que j’en veux une ?**

(11:15) Donc tu vas acheter une chouette ?

(11:17) **OUUUIII !!**

(11:17) **Et je la laisserai se poser sur ma tête tout le temps**

(11:18) **Ç****a serait bien qu’elle soit assortie à mes cheveux**

(11:19) Oh mon dieu Bokuto tu peux pas faire ça

(11:20) **Pourquoi ?**

(11:21) On utilise des gants pour les transporter. Tu peux pas juste la poser sur ta tête

(11:21) C’est dangereux !

(11:22) **Je la poserai en faisant attention !**

(11:22) Ça change rien !

(11:23) **JE VAIS ACHETER UNE CHOUETTE ET LA POSER SUR MA TÊTE**

(11:23) BOKUTO NON

(11:48) **Je vais pas acheter de chouette**

(11:48) **Akaashi m’a frappé avec un journal**

(11:49) **Il a aussi dit que je deviendrai chauve si je la posais sur ma tête**

(11:54) Béni soit Akaashi

.

.

.

Vendredi PM

(18:12) Tu préfères les pop corn sucrés ou salés ?

(18:18) **Avec du mac & cheese en poudre**

(18:19) Quoi ?

(18:21) **Je mets du mac & cheese en poudre sur mes pop corn**

(18:21) Meec c’est dégueulasse

(18:21) **Non non c’est génial !!**

(18:22) Je te crois pas

(18:22) **Tu sauras jamais ce qui est vraiment bon bro**

(18:34) C’est vraiment bon ?

(18:35) **Carrément !!**

(18:37) Et tu mets juste du mac & cheese en poudre dessus ?

(18:38) **Mets juste 2 cuillères à soupe de beurre fondu dans un bol et mélange avec le pop corn. Et puis ajoute environ 3 cuillères à soupe de la poudre. C’est tout**

(18:38) Ça à l’air dégoûtant

(18:39) **Tu vas adorer**

(18:40) Oh vraiment ?

(18:40) **J’en suis sûr**

(18:41) Pourquoi ?

(18:41) **Je le sens**

(18:42) Tu le sens ?

(18:43) **Je le sens**

(18:43) Okay

(18:43) **Okay**

(19:56) OH MON DIEU

(19:56) **Tu aimes ça !!!**

(19:56) D’où ????

(19:57) C’est putain de bon

(19:57) J’y crois pas

(19:57) C’EST HYPER BON

(19:58) **T’as vu ça ?!**

(21:22) T’as un truc de prévu en ce vendredi soir ?

(21:24) **Non pas vraiment, et toi ?**

(21:24) Nan

(21:24) Du coooooup

(21:24) Qu’est-ce que tu diraaaaaais

(21:25) **D’un appel ?**

(21:25) D’un appel !

(21:25) **Pas de problème**

(21:25) **Ah attends Akaashi m’appelle**

.

.

.

**[Appel entrant Akaashi]**

_« Bonsoir Bokuto-san, j’espère que je ne t’ai pas réveillé. »_

**« Non pas du tout, je parlais avec Kuroo ! »**

_« Ah bon ? »_

**« Ouais, il doit m’appeler après ! »**

_« … Bref, j’appelais pour te dire que je rentrerai plus tard ce soir. »_

**« Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait ? »**

_« S’il-te-plaît, arrête de sourire Bokuto-san. »_

**« Désolé, désolé. J’en déduis que ton rendez-vous se passe bien ? »**

_« Ouais c’est… bien. »_

**« C’est tout ce que je voulais entendre ! Alors amuses-toi bien ! A plus tard Akaashi ! »**

_« Au revoir. »_

**[Fin de l’appel]**

.

.

.

**[Appel sortant Kuroo]**

**« Mec, je te jure Akaashi doit sortir avec un ange ou un truc du genre ! »**

« Ehm, bonjour à toi aussi. Pourquoi un ange ? »

**« Ah, désolé, bonjour… C’est juste que Akaashi semblait… euh… relaxé au téléphone. »**

« Et c’est pas bien parce que… ? »

**« Oh non, c’est bien ! C’est génial mais je veux vraiment rencontrer ce gars ! »**

« Oh je comprends. Tu lui as demandé quand tu pourrais le rencontrer ? »

**« Pas quand il m’a appelé, mais j’avais demandé avant et il a dit que c’était trop tôt. »**

« Est-ce que c’est trop tôt ? »

**« … Probablement ? »**

**« Arrête de rire ! »**

« Désolé, c’est juste que… mon dieu… tu peux être plutôt mignon. »

**« Ferme-la ! »**

**« Oh mon dieu mais recommence pas à rire. »**

« Je t’ai encore embarrassé, désolé. »

**« T’es terrible. »**

« Je sais. »

**« … »**

« … »

**« T’avais quelque chose à l’esprit, à part être méchant, quand t’as proposé de m’appeler ? »**

« Euh bah… Je voulais juste, tu sais… »

**« Tu voulais juste quoi ? »**

« Je voulais appeler ? »

**« … »**

« … »

**« Tu voulais encore entendre ma voix pourrie ? »**

« Qui est-ce qui rigole maintenant ?! »

**« Oh mon dieu, t’es tellement un abruti. Je parie que t’es là avec des vêtements noirs et ta voix charmeuse mais en vrai t’es juste un mec déphasé. »**

« … »

« Tu sais je porte beaucoup de noir… et de rouge. »

**« Oh mon dieu. Laisse-moi deviner, t’as un bonnet rouge. »**

« … »

**« J’ai raison ! »**

« Peut-être. »

**« J’y crois pas ! »**

**« Tu bois aussi que du café noir. »**

« Non, je rajoute du sucre. »

**« … »**

« … »

**« Pfff. »**

**« T’as l’air d’être un mec populaire mais en fait t’es juste normal comme tout le monde ! »**

« Je suis pas populaire ! »

**« ** **Tu l’es tellement ! T’as probablement un sourire arrogant tout le temps. Les gens fondent quand tu passes à côté d’eux. T’as sûrement un groupe d’a** **mis** ** populaires aussi. ** **Oh mon dieu, tu fais partie des Plastiques, pas vrai ? »**

« Je souris comme tout le monde mais c’est pas arrogant ! »

**« Je suis sûr que ça l’est. Et j’ai raison pour les amis populaire, non ? »**

« C’est seulement Kenma, Tsukki, Yama, Daichi et Lev. »

**« … Mhm, okay, parle-moi d’eux. »**

« … Est-ce que tu viens de t’allonger ? »

**« C’est l’heure de l’histoire alors je m’installe ! »**

« … D’accord laisse-moi m’allonger aussi… Okay alors oui Tsukki est cool. »

**« C’est lui, les dinosaures ? »**

« Ouais, c’est lui ! »

**« Alors c’est pas vraiment un mec cool. »**

« Nope. Okay alors Yamaguchi est son meilleur ami. Il est plutôt populaire maintenant. Ce gamin s’est bonifié comme un bon vin. »

**« C’est plutôt cool. Et Kenma alors ? »**

« Kenma est cool pour moi mais il est pas populaire. C’est un geek. »

**« Ça ressemble vraiment à Lolita malgré moi ! »**

« Hey tu voulais savoir alors je te dis la vérité. »

**« Ouais ouais. »**

**« Et Lev ? Celui qui a mangé ta pizza ? »**

« Je pense que Lev compte comme un mec populaire honnêtement. »

**« Hah, je le savais ! »**

« Non, vraiment, il est grand et mince et un peu gamin et tout le monde l’aime bien. »

**« Tu vois ! Et le dernier ? C’est quoi son nom déjà ? »**

« Daichi. Il est entre les deux je dirais ? Il fait plus papa ours qu’autre chose ? »

**« Donc si on compte vous avez environ trois mec populaires. Enfin quatre vu que tu en fais partie. »**

« Aww arrête, je parie que tu es bien plus cool que moi. »

**« Ah oui, Akaashi et mon humble personne contre le reste du monde, c’est ça ? »**

« Exactement ! »

**« Tu as trop confiance en moi. Je veux dire, Akaashi est parfait, mais je suis juste un nerd. »**

« Dis pas ça. T’es mon nerd. »

**« …On va dire ça. Et t’es mon abruti. »**

« Évidemment ! »

**« … »**

« … »

**« … »**

« Dis-moi des trucs sur toi. »

**« …Tu veux savoir quoi ? »**

« …Tout. »

**« … »**

**« Mon œil est normal maintenant. »**

« Donc c’est un 0. »

**« Non c’est un 10. »**

« Pourquoi ? Il s’est passé autre chose ? »

**« Non, j’ai juste de très bon yeux. »**

« ... »

**« T’as fini de rire ? »**

« Quand tu veux, nerd ! »

**« Je suis trop fatigué pour ça. »**

« C’est méchant, t’aimes pas me parler ? »

**« Si, mais t’es aussi terrible. »**

« Je peux pas le nier. »

**« T’es aussi très cool et je pense qu’il est temps de dormir. »**

« Oh t’as raison. »

**« Bonne nuit Kuroo. »**

« Bonne nuit chéri. »

**« … »**

« … »

« T’es sûr que ça te dérange pas ? »

**« …Ça me dérange pas. »**

« Même pas un peu ? »

**« Non. »**

**« Ça me dérange que ça me dérange pas. »**

« … »

**« … »**

« C’est… dérangeant… »

**« … »**

« … »

**« Euh ouais… Bref, bonne nuit, Kuroo. »**

« Bonne nuit, bro. »

**[Fin de l’appel]**

.

.

.

Samedi AM

(08:12) **Tu penses que c’est trop tôt pour avoir un crush ?**

(08:14) _Honnêtement ? Oui._

(08:14) **Moi aussi mais j’sais pas**

.

.

.

Samedi PM

(19:46) Alors comment était le rendez-vous de Akaashi ?

(19:46) **Oh je m’inquiétais que tu me parles plus parce que c’était gênant sur la fin**

(19:47) J’arrêterai pas de te parler juste comme ça, Boo

(19:47) Juste non

(19:47) Jamais

(19:49) **Tant mieux !! Et le rendez-vous s’est bien passé**

(19:49) **Akaashi à l’air vraiment relaxé**

(19:50) Je suis content que tout se passe bien pour lui

(19:51) **Je veux vraiment le rencontrer !!**

(19:52) Tu pourrais demander à Akaashi de te le décrire

(19:52) **J’y avais pas pensé**

(19:53) **Je reviens !!**

(19:54) Je vais attendre la description de M. Relaxant alors

(20:23) **Okay alors j’ai réussi à lui faire dire quelques trucs**

(20:23) **Et j’aime bien M. Relaxant, on va l’appeler comme ça !!**

(20:23) Si tu veux

(20:23) **Il est un peu plus petit que Akaashi et il a des cheveux très clair. Il est en littérature et il voudrais devenir auteur un jour. Akaashi voulait pas le dire directement mais il est beau. Oh et ****il à l’air très attentif aussi !!**

(20:24) Jusque là on dirait un bon gars

(20:24) **Ouais je suis content que ça soit pas un connard**

(20:24) **Je pense pas que Akaashi pourrait être amoureux d’un mec comme ça de toute façon**

(20:25) Ouais je le connais pas mais il a pas l’air du genre à supporter les conneries des autres

(20:26) **Tu le connais pas ENCORE ! Et ouais il se laisse pas faire**

(20:27) Pas encore ?

(20:27) **Pas encore**

(20:28) Donc tu crois qu’on se rencontrera un jour ?

(20:28) **Bien sûr**

(20:30) T’habite où déjà ?

(20:30) **Tokyo**

(20:30) **Et toi ?**

(20:31) Putain, vraiment ?

(20:31) Je suis à Tokyo aussi

(20:32) **Tu te fous de moi**

(20:32) Non pour de vrai

(20:33) **Ç****a veut dire qu’on s’est peut-être déjà rencontrés sans le savoir**

(20:33) Je suis certain que je me rappellerai d’un mec avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux dorés

(20:33) **Pas faux**

(20:34) **Mais peut-être que je t’ai déjà vu, avec tes cheveux et tes yeux normaux**

(20:34) Peut-être

(21:03) **Je peux penser à pas mal de mecs sexy avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons**

(21:06) Qui te dit que je suis sexy ?

(21:06) **Oh je sais que tu l’es**

(21:06) Oh vraiment ?

(21:06) **Oui**

(21:07) Tu vas être déçu mais au plus je suis moyen

(21:07) **J’en doute**

(21:07) Pourquoi ?

(21:07) **Je le sens**

(21:07) Tu le sens, vraiment ?

(21:08) **Je le sens**

(21:53) Tu pense vraiment que je suis beau ?

(21:58) **Je sais pas à quoi tu ressembles**

(21:58) Mais ?

(21:58) **Mais tu as l’air d’avoir une personnalité géniale et l’apparence va avec**

(21:59) Tu crois ?

(21:59) **Yepp**

(22:02) T’aimes vraiment ces répliques nulles, hein ?

(22:03) **Faut croire**

(23:22) **Décris-toi un peu**

(23:28) Est-ce que tu tentes les sextos là ?

(23:29) **Non**

(23:29) Dommage

(23:29) **Oh vraiment ?**

(23:29) Évidemment

(23:30) **Okay**

(23:30) **Alors tu vas me dire à quoi tu ressembles ?**

(23:30) Tu veux dire à part les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons ?

(23:31) **Oui**

(23:31) Voyons voir

(23:31) J’ai toujours eu les cheveux en pétard

(23:32) Ça veut pas partir

(23:33) **Vraiment ?**

(23:33) Ouais c’est terrible

(23:34) **Quoi d’autre ?**

(23:34) Ah je suis assez mince je dirais même si j’ai pris un peu de muscles en faisant du volley je suis jamais devenu costaud

(23:35) **Costaud vraiment ?**

(23:35) **Alors t’as pas de biscoteaux, hein ?**

(23:36) Oh mon dieu t’es un de ces mecs hyper musclés, pas vrai ?

(23:36) Tu contractes probablement quand tu marches

(23:36) Et tu dis des trucs comme « Regarde mes biscoteaux Akaashi !! »

(23:36) **J’ai du dire ça genre une fois**

(23:37) Mais tu l’as dit quand même !!!

.

.

.

Dimanche AM

(10:27) **T’as eu des relations amoureuses après être sorti avec Kenma ?**

(10:28) Est-ce que tu me demandes si je sors avec quelqu’un ?

(10:28) **Non je te demande si t’as eu des relations amoureuses après Kenma**

(10:30) Nope

(10:30) **Okay**

(10:30) Et toi ?

(10:34) **Moi ? Déjà je suis jamais sorti avec Kenma**

(10:35) Sois pas comme ça

(10:36) **Je suis sorti avec personne depuis le collège**

(10:37) Non ?

(10:37) **Non**

(10:37) Pourquoi ?

(10:39) **J’avais un crush sur Akaashi au lycée et après j’ai rencontré personne d’intéressant**

(10:43) Évidemment ça a changé depuis que tu m’as rencontré

(10:45) **Évidemment**

.

.

.

Lundi AM

(09:04) J’ai failli oublier l’anniversaire de Tsukki !

(09:22) **Quoi**

(09:25) L’anniversaire de Tsukki !! Le mec populaire dont je t’ai parlé

(09:26) **Et tu l’as oublié ?**

(09:26) Non mais c’est dans 3 jours

(09:27) **Donc t’as encore du temps, pourquoi tu me réveilles pour ça ?**

(09:28) Ouais mais faut que ça soit parfait

(09:28) Faut que j’achète des ballons en forme de dinosaure

(09:28) Et des confettis

(09:29) **Okay**

(09:29) Non c’est pas okay faut que je prépare tout

(09:30) Acheter de l’alcool

(09:31) **D’accord**

(09:33) Ça va être génial !!!

.

.

.

Lundi PM

(14:28) **Des ballons en forme de dinosaure, hein ?**

(14:35) Ouuuiii

(14:37) Il va dire qu’il aime pas, mais il va adorer

(14:39) **Si tu le dis**

(14:40) Un peu plus de motivation, t’es mon partenaire de préparation de fête dinosaure

(14:40) Ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête

(14:41) **Je suis quoi ?**

(14:42) Tu va m’aider à préparer cette fête bro

(14:42) **Comment ?**

(14:43) Sois juste toi-même et donne-moi ton avis quand je demanderai

(14:43) **Pourquoi moi ?**

(14:44) Parce que t’es mon meilleur bro qui ne va rien dire à Tsukki

(14:44) **Parce que je le connais pas**

(14:45) Exactement

(14:47) Alors, on est une équipe ?

(14:48) **D’accord pourquoi pas**

(14:48) S’il-te-plaît plus de motivation c’est important !!

(14:50)** OUAIS JE SUIS HYPER MOTIV****É**** POUR T’AIDER ****À**** PR****ÉPARER CETTE PUTAIN DE FÊTE DINOSAURE !!!!**

(14:50) C’est tout ce que je voulais entendre !!!

(14:51) **T’es un abruti**

(14:51) Je sais

(21:17) Tu crois que je devrais trouver un de ces trucs en papier que tu suspends et que tu tapes jusqu’à ce qu’ils se cassent, pour la fête ?

(21:24) **Tu veux dire une pi******ñata ?****

(21:25) Ouii !! En forme de dinosaure !!

(21:25) **Honnêtement, ça à l’air incroyable**

(21:26) Je savais que tu me comprendrais

(21:26) Bon et avec quoi on la remplit ?

(21:29) **Pourquoi pas des mini bouteilles en plastique remplies d’alcool**

(21:29) Mec je t’adore c’est parfait !!

(21:30) **Et aussi des snacks et des confettis**

(21:30) Oh mec

(21:30) Ça existe les confettis dinosaure ?

(21:30) Si oui il m’en faut

(21:31) **Je te dirais si j’en trouve**

(21:33) **Oh et pourquoi pas des mini bouteilles de sauce tabasco ?**

(21:33) C’est méchant

(21:33) Je vais en prendre

(21:34) Peut-être des post-it aussi ?

(21:35) **Oh ouais ça peut toujours servir**

(21:37) **Peut-être des chewing-gum et des préservatifs aussi**

(21:38) Okay ça me paraît bien, merci mec

(21:38) **Pas de problème, après tout on est partenaires**

(21:39) Un peu qu’on l’est

.

.

.

Mardi AM

(02:49) Je vais le faire maintenant

(02:49) A quoi ça ressemble un dinosaure même ?

(02:50) Putain c’est hyper bizarre

(02:51) J’espère que ton téléphone est en silencieux

(02:55) Okay je peux le faire

(03:24) En fait non

(04:12) J’ai fini !!!

(04:12) [Fichier entrant]

(09:04) **Putain mec ça va ?**

(09:04) **C’est quoi ce bordel comment tu peux faire ça jusqu’à 4h du mat’**

(09:05) Nan ça va

(09:05) **Mec t’as dormi au moins ?**

(09:06) Non

(09:08) **Même pas un tout petit peu ?**

(09:08) Non

(09:09) **Oh bon c’est l’université finalement**

(09:09) **La piñata à l’air géniale**

(09:10) Merci

(09:11) **Tu vas survivre à aujourd’hui ?**

(09:12) J’ai déjà bu à peu près 15 cafés donc oui

(09:13) **Oh seigneur**

.

.

.

Mardi PM

(17:13) **Qu’est-ce que tu penses de snacks dinosaures dans des bols qui en forme d’œufs ?**

(17:20) Ça à l’air trop bien bro

(17:21) Je vais regarder où trouver les bols

(17:24) En fait non, ils doivent déjà en avoir j’aurais qu’à demander à Yama

(19:47) J’ai bu beaucoup de café aujourd’hui

(19:48) **Ouais j’avais deviné**

(19:49) Je pense que je devrais aller au lit

(19:49) C’est le mieux pour tout le monde

(19:50) **T’as probablement raison**

(19:51) Bonne nuit bro

(19:51) **Bonne nuit**

.

.

.

Mercredi AM

(04:51) Je suis bien réveillé

(04:52) **La ferme**

(09:00) C’est mieux ?

(09:05) **En effet**

(09:06) Donc demain c’est le grand jour

(09:07) **Ouais**

(09:07) J’ai commandé une pizza géante en forme de tête de dinosaure

(09:09) **Sérieux ?**

(09:10) Ouais c’était hyper cher mais ça en vaut totalement la peine

(09:11) **Y a quoi d’autre, du gâteau ?**

(09:11) Nan mais Daichi fait des gaufres en forme de dinosaure

(09:12) **Mec je veux les voir quand elle seront prêtes**

(09:13) J’essayerai de prendre une photo

(09:14) **Et comment tu vas décorer ?**

(09:16) Lev vient aujourd’hui pour faire des grandes feuilles en papier avec Kenma

(09:17) Et Yama m’a dit qu’il avait trouvé des guirlandes en forme de dinosaure dans un placard

(09:20) **On dirait que la fête va être géniale**

(09:21) Ouiii !!

.

.

.

Mercredi PM

(13:38) Meeeec

(13:38) J’ai acheté des gobelets avec des dessins de dinosaures

(13:40) Tsukki va les détester

(13:43) Et les adorer

(13:45) [Fichier entrant]

(13:57) **Wow ils sont si mignons**

(13:57) Pas vrai ?

(18:43) Lev est étonnamment doué pour le découpage

(18:44) Je pensais qu’il se couperai accidentellement un doigt

(18:44) Oh et Kenma a trouvé des confettis dinosaure

(18:45) Je suis à fond !

(19:21) **Ça va être trop bien mec !!**

(19:22) **Je viens même pas mais je suis excité quand même**

(19:22) **Faut que tu prennes des photos pour moi**

(19:25) Je le ferai !!

(19:26) **Merci !! Bon faut que j’aille réviser, mais si t’as besoin, envoie un message**

.

.

.

Jeudi AM

(09:41) LE MOMENT EST VENU

(09:49) **Tout est prêt ?**

(09:50) Ouais. Yama va l’emmener faire les courses pour qu’on puisse tout préparer chez eux

(09:51) **Vous faites pas ça chez toi ?**

(09:52) Nan Kenma aime pas trop

(09:53) **Oh okay alors**

(11:03) Oh et on regarde Jurassic Park

(11:04) **Évidemment**

.

.

.

Jeudi PM

(20:02) On a tout mis en place et maintenant on attends Tsukki

(20:02) [Fichier entrant]

(20:03) **C’est vraiment incroyable bro**

(20:03) **J’arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait tout ça en 3 jours**

(20:04) On l’a fait !

(20:05) Toi y compris

(20:06) Ah je crois qu’il arrive, je te parle pendant le film

(20:07) **D’accord amuse-toi bien !!!**

(22:23) Je te jure qu’il était trop content

(22:23) Il essaye de le cacher mais je le vois

(22:24) **Ah c’est super chéri**

(22:26) **La pizza en valait vraiment la peine ?**

(22:26) Oh mon dieu la pizza était incroyable !!!!

(22:27) [Fichier entrant]

(22:30) Ah ils ont remarqué que j’envoyais des messages, je te parle après la fête

(22:31) Ou tu dois aller te coucher tôt ?

(22:32) **Nan je serais debout. Mes cours commencent à midi demain**

(23:43) Okay je suis rentré

(23:43) La fête était vraiment géniale

(23:44) Je vais t’envoyer toutes mes photos

(22:46) [Fichier entrant]

(22:46) [Fichier entrant]

(22:46) [Fichier entrant]

(22:46) [Fichier entrant]

(22:47) [Fichier entrant]

(22:47) [Fichier entrant]

(22:47) [Fichier entrant]

(22:55) **Euh Kuroo**

(22:55) **C’est toi sur la quatrième photo ?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs... En fait je les traduis assez vite, mais la présentation (surtout quand elle est nickel dans mon fichier et que le passage sur le site la ruine sans raison) et l'heure des messages me demandent parfois plusieurs vérifications si je ne suis pas concentrée... Bref ! J'ai déjà traduit à peu près un quart du chapitre suivant mais je ne promets rien du tout, comme d'hab, sinon vous seriez déçus.


	5. Semaine 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo en normal.  
Bokuto en gras.  
Akaashi en italique.  
Kenma en souligné.  
Oikawa en gras et en italique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre ! Alors, il est pas mal mon nouveau rythme, non ? Bref, sinon, je vous ai déjà dit que je détestais quand AO3 et FFnet ruinent toute la mise en page et que je dois la refaire à la main ?

Vendredi AM

(00:01) Non ?

(00:01) NON

(00:01) JE VEUX DIRE OUI

(00:01) PUTAIN C’EST MOI REGARDE PAS

(00:01) **Mais j’ai déjà vu bro**

(00:02) Non non non non non

(00:02) COMMENT ÇA A PU M’ARRIVER ???

(00:02) **C’est bon bro pas la peine de paniquer**

(00:02) MAIS JE PANIQUE

(00:03) COMMENT ÇA A PU ARRIVER ???

(00:03) COMMENT J’AI PU FAIRE UN TRUC AUSSI STUPIDE

(00:03) **Mais bro**

(00:04) PAS DE « MAIS BRO » MAINTENANT TU AS VU MON VISAGE ET MOI J’AI PAS VU LE TIEN

(00:04) **C’est ton seul problème ?**

(00:04) T’as vu mon visage ?

(00:05) **Oui et il est très bien**

(00:05) **Genre très très bien**

(00:05) Tu le penses vraiment ?

(00:05) **Je mentirais pas à un bro**

(00:05) Bro

(00:06) **Donc encore une fois**

(00:06) **Le fait que j’ai vu ton visage mais pas toi le mien est ton seul problème maintenant ?**

(00:06) Bah ouais

(00:11) **Voilà**

(00:11) **[Fichier entrant]**

(00:11) Putain

(00:11) C’est toi ?

(00:12) **En effet**

(00:12) Je peux pas te croire

(00:12) **Mec je suis sérieux. T’es ****beau gosse**

(00:13) Ça veut pas dire que tu devais l’écrire sur un papier et prendre un selfie avec

(00:13) **Oublie pas le filtre**

(00:14) **J’ai ajouté un filtre juste pour toi**

(00:14) T’es incroyable

(00:14) **Incroyablement sexy ?**

(00:14) Aussi

(00:15) ****urwthrgtzh****

(00:15) Mec ?

(00:15) **Le téléphone a du écrire ça en tombant sur mon visage**

(00:16) **C’est plutôt raccord en vrai**

(00:16) **Comment tu peux être d’accord je disais juste ça pour rire**

(00:17) Comme tu l’as dit

(00:17) Moi non plus je mentirai pas à un bro

(00:17) **Bro**

(00:19) Mais par contre

(00:19) T’es vraiment musclé

(00:20) **Je fais de mon mieux**

(00:21) Je vois ça

(00:21) **Et j’avais raison**

(00:22) Sur quoi ?

(00:22) **Tu portes un bonnet rouge et un sweat noir**

(00:23) J’ai jamais nié

(00:24) **J’avais raison sur autre chose**

(00:24) C’est ?

(00:24) **T’es plutôt sexy**

(00:25) Je suis moyen

(00:25) **Définitivement pas moyen**

(00:25) **Pas du tout**

(00:26) Ferme-là

(00:26) **Essaye pour voir**

(00:26) …

(00:27) Il est beaucoup trop tard pour ça

(00:27) Bonne nuit Bokuto

(00:27) **Bonne nuit Kuroo**

.

.

.

(10:45) **Akaashi t’es où faut que je te montre un truc**

(10:48) _Je suis avec quelqu’un, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_

(10:48) **Oho ho un autre rendez-vous ?**

(10:49) _Non j’ai juste oublié quelque chose chez lui et il voulait qu’on se voit pour le rapporter._

(10:50) **Qu’est-ce que t’as oublié ? Tes lèvres sur son cou ?**

(10:50) _Mon écharpe._

(10:50) _Sinon qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?_

(10:51) **En fait je voulais te montrer un truc**

(10:52) **Mais en y repensant ça serait injuste pour lui**

(10:52) _Pour qui ?_

(10:52) **Pour Kuroo !! Il m’a envoyé une photo !! Bon okay c’était un accident mais wooow quelle chance**

(10:53) _J’en déduis qu’il t’attire ?_

(10:53) **Oui**

(10:54) _C’est super Bokuto-san._

(10:55) **Je sais pas vrai !!**

(10:55) **Oh s’il m’autorise à t’envoyer sa photo, je pourrais lui envoyer une de toi ?**

(10:57) _Pourquoi ?_

(10:58) **Pour être équitable !**

(11:02) _Fais comme tu veux alors._

(11:03) **Merci Akaashi , t’es le meilleur !!**

(11:03) **Amuse-toi bien à ton rendez-vous !**

(11:03) _Merci._

(11:04) **Et oublie pas tes lèvres cette fois !!**

(11:05) _É__charpe._

.

.

.

Vendredi PM

(20:04) **Est-ce que tu collectionnes des choses ?**

(20:04) **À part les bonnets rouges**

(20:21) Alors non

(20:24) **Tu collectionnes vraiment les bonnets rouges ?**

(20:25) C’est plutôt mes potes qui les collectionnent pour moi

(20:25) J’ai aussi quelques pierres mais je les collectionne pas vraiment

(20:28) **J’ai des pierres aussi !**

(20:30) Vraiment ?

(20:30) **Oui ! Dès que j’en vois une sympa je la ramasse**

(20:31) **Même Akaashi a commencé à en ramener de temps en temps**

(20:33) Si jamais j’en vois une que tu pourrais aimer je te l’enverrai par la poste

(20:34) **Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ?**

(20:34) Tout pour mon bro

(20:35) **Aww mec t’es si gentil**

(20:36) Je fais ce que je peux

(20:36) Et toi ? Tu collectionnes d’autres trucs ?

(20:37) **Des petits trucs avec des chouettes dessus !**

(20:37) Genre des stylos et tout ?

(20:38) **Ouais !**

(20:39) Cool

(21:00) **Encore un vendredi soir**

(21:00) Tu vas quelque part ?

(21:00) **Nan je vais passer la soirée à regarder des dessins animés**

(21:01) **Et toi ?**

(21:01) Kenma m’a donné un jeu

(21:01) **Ça parle de quoi ?**

(21:01) Apparemment on joue un avocat et on doit obtenir un verdict non coupable pour notre client

(21:02) Jusqu’ici c’est bien

(21:51) C’est troooop bien

(22:14) J’arrive pas à arrêter de jouer

(22:45) Ce jeu me veut du mal sauve-moi

(22:56) Elle peut pas être la meurtrière, regarde-là

(23:03) Bro t’es là ?

.

.

.

Samedi AM

(03:12) **Désolé mec j’ai dû aider un pote**

(03:12) **Son meilleur ami est revenu après une année à l’étranger avec une petit-amie**

(03:12) **Un crush c’est chiant quand l’autre t’aime pas**

(03:13) **Mais il dort maintenant**

(03:17) Oh ça à l’air dur, ça va ?

(03:18) **C’est pas moi qui ait le cœur brisé**

(03:19) Mais t’es resté debout toute la nuit

(03:20) **Je survivrai**

(03:21) **Il vit pas loin de chez nous alors je vais probablement m’installer là quelques temps**

(03:22) **Au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il aille mieux**

(03:23) C’est une bonne idée

(03:23) Je pense que je vais aller dormir mais envoie un message si y a besoin

(03:24) **Merde je t’ai réveillé ?**

(03:24) Non ! Tu m’as sauvé

(03:24) Ou en tout cas libéré

(03:25) J’arrivais plus à arrêter de jouer au jeu de l’avocat

(03:26) T’as brisé le sortilège

(03:27) **T’es vraiment un abruti. Bonne nuit Kuroo**

(03:28) Bonne nuit Brokuto

(07:29) **Mais putain**

(07:34) **Il m’a réveillé**

(07:35) **Je prends soin de lui et je le laisse pleurer sur mon épaule**

(07:35) **Et il me réveille à 5h du mat’ pour que je vienne faire son jogging matinal avec lui**

(07:36) **J’ai rien contre le jogging mais il y a une limite**

(07:37) **Y a une putain de limite**

(07:52) **Je suis mort s’il-te-plaît réveille-toi que je puisse me plaindre**

(08:12) **Je sais pas pourquoi on est amis**

(08:17) **Et il fait des faux sourires**

(09:27) **Je crois que je préfère qu’il pleure plutôt qu’il fasse semblant d’être heureux**

(09:27) **Et c’est pas peu dire vu qu’il est vraiment atroce quand il pleure**

(10:02) **Il veut aller faire du shopping**

(10:03) **C’est parti pour du shopping alors**

(10:37) **Il a dit que mes cheveux étaient ‘okay’**

(10:42) **C’est de l’art, voilà ce que c’est**

(10:45) Espèce de patate malpolie

(10:47) **Tu l’as dit**

(10:48) Maintenant dis-moi comment es-tu vivant avec aussi peu de sommeil ?

(10:49) **Je t’ai dit, je suis mort**

(10:50) C’est vrai

(11:09) **Il est en train d’essayer un truc depuis 6 minutes**

(11:09) **Pourquoi il sort pas ?**

(11:10) Rejoins-le il s’est peut-être passé un truc

(11:48) **T’avais raison**

(11:48) **Il était en train de pleurer en silence alors je l’ai fait sortir et je l’ai mis dans sa voiture**

(11:49) **Et je vais chercher une pizza là**

(11:51) Prends en une en plus pour la réchauffer plus tard

(11:51) La pizza guéri

(11:51) **Oh t’es un génie chéri**

(11:52) **Okay faut que j’y aille maintenant**

(11:54) À plus tard Boo

.

.

.

Samedi PM

(16:12) **Devine ce qu’on fait ce soir**

(16:16) Pas de dessins-animés ?

(16:17) **Non on va dans une putain de boîte de nuit**

(16:18) **Il faut qu’il trouve quelqu’un de beau dans une tenue moulante pour se distraire**

(16:19) **Enfin c’est ce qu’il a dit**

(16:20) Ça à l’air d’être toute une aventure

(16:21) **C’est pas le genre d’aventure que je veux**

(16:21) Et sortir en pyjama à 3h du mat’ pour acheter de la glace ?

(16:21) **Ouais ça serait mieux**

(16:22) Je t’emmènerai vivre cette aventure alors

(16:23) **Okay**

(20:28) **Il choisit mes vêtements tues-moi s’il-te-plaît**

(20:29) Envoie moi une photo après

(20:30) **Peut-être**

(20:31) **Il a choisit un pantalon noir je devrais y survivre**

(20:31) **Il a l’air trop petit par contre**

(20:32) C’est juste ton imagination

(20:32) **Il a dit que mes chemises étaient trop moches alors il a pris une des siennes**

(20:34) **Elle est vert menthe**

(20:34) **Y a un truc écrit sur la poche**

(20:35) **C’est marqué « Believe »**

(20:36) **Mec chelou**

(20:40) Ça a l’air mignon

(20:41) **La chemise est trop serrée**

(20:43) Pas étonnant t’es un tas de muscles

(20:43) **Méchant**

(20:47) **Faut que je laisse les premiers boutons ouvert ou ça exploserai**

(20:51) Super

(20:53) **Super ?**

(20:53) Vraiment super

(20:54) T’as fini ? Envoie une photo

(20:55) **Attends il cherche des chaussures**

(20:55) **Il doit prendre dans les miennes, les siennes sont trop petites**

(20:57) **Il vient de me lancer une chaussure**

(21:09) **Au final il a choisi mes chaussures de ville parce les autres sont apparemment « trop moches »**

(21:09) **[Fichier entrant]**

(21:10) C’est ton ami ? Il est beau

(21:10) **C’est tout ce que t’as à dire ?**

(21:11) Jolie chemise

(21:12) Encore plus jolis bras

(21:12) et cuisses

(21:12) Et puis

(21:14) **Et puis ?**

(21:14) Jolis cheveux

(21:18) **Tu t’es vraiment dépassé sur les compliments**

(21:19) Je sais

(21:23) **Okay c’est parti pour l’enfer**

(21:24) Ça va être génial !!

(21:25) **Ouais**

(22:02) **Je noie cet enfer dans la vodka**

(22:04) Où est ton pote ?

(22:05) **Dans un coin en train d’embrasser quelqu’un**

(22:06) **Je garde un œil sur lui mais en même temps je veux pas voir ça**

(22:07) T’es un bon ami

(22:08) **Ouais ouais**

(22:24) **Il est revenu et il a commandé des shots**

(22:25) Occupe-toi de lui

(22:27) **Oh c’est pas un problème**

(22:28) **Les shots sont pour moi**

(22:29) Pourquoi

(22:31) **Quand ça va pas et qu’il sort avec des amis il a tendance à les faire boire pour écouter leurs problèmes à la place**

(22:32) **Il a déjà fait ça**

(22:33) **Mais ça l’empêche de faire un truc stupide alors je vais suivre**

(22:33) **Je te préviens maintenant**

(22:34) **J’envoie des messages quand je suis bourré**

(22:34) **Je m’excuse d’avance**

(22:45) J’ai hâte de voir le Bokuto bourré

(23:14) **Il embrasse encore quelqu’un**

(23:15) C’est le Bokuto bourré ?

(23:15) **C’est bien Bokuto**

(23:15) **Le Bokuto un petit peu bourré**

(23:15) **Okay 2 petits peu**

(23:16) 2 petits peu ?

(23:17) **Ayy**

(23:17) Alors comment ça va jusque là ?

(23:18) **M’a posé des questions sur toi**

(23:18) Oh vraiment ?

(23:18) **Ouais**

(23:19) Et t’as dit quoi ?

(23:19) **J’ai dit qu’t’étais un abruti**

(23:20) **Le plus abruti de tous les abrutis à jamais avoir abruti**

(23:20) **abruti**

(23:20) **Et qu’t’es beau**

(23:21) Oh vraiment ?

(23:21) **Vraiment beau même**

(23:22) **Il est revenu avec encore plus de verres**

(23:22) See you later, alligator (« à plus tard alligator », référence à une chanson)

(23:23) **Nerd**

(23:49) **Neeeeeeeeerd**

(23:52) Encore avec un inconnu ?

(23:53) **Nan juste toilettes**

(23:54) Alors de quoi vous parlez maintenant ?

(23:54) **Akaashi**

(23:54) **Apparemment il connaît le gars qu’il voit**

(23:55) **J’suis trop jaloux**

(23:55) **Ah y a un mec qui veut un truc attends**

(23:59) **Il m’a touché de bras et je lui ai dit de partir**

(23:59) Et il est parti ?

(23:59) **Non**

.

.

.

Dimanche AM

(00:01) **Je lui ai dit de dégager**

(00:01) **Il m’a dit que j’étais son genre**

(00:01) **J’ai dit qu’il était pas le mien et il a dit qu’il allait changer ça**

(00:02) **Mon dieu, il est super chiant**

(00:02) Ignore le ?

(00:02) Ou dis-lui que tu es déjà pris

(00:04) **J’ai dit que j’étais pris et il s’est juste assis à côté de moi**

(00:04) Essaye de t’éloigner

(00:05) Si rien ne marche balance lui un coup de poing ?

(00:11) **J’ai été sauvé !!**

(00:12) **Oikawa est revenu et m’a embrassé juste devant ce con**

(00:12) **Qui sait où cette langue a été**

(00:13) **Je préférerai que tu m’embrasses**

(00:13) Je préférerai aussi

(00:14) **edrgfzjuzi**

(00:14) **Yahoooo joli cœur !! Je te l’emprunte encore un peu**

(00:14) Soit pas trop dur avec lui

(00:15) **Hah y a jamais rien de trop dur**

(00:15) Merci de l’avoir sauvé au fait

(00:15) **C’est fait pour ça les amis**

(00:57) **Je veux partir**

(00:58) **La chemise est trop serrée**

(00:59) **Je me sens mal**

(01:01) Récupère Oikawa et partez ?

(01:03) **Non !**

(01:03) **Pas de repos pour les braves**

(01:04) Alors te plains pas

(01:05) **J’suis bourré**

(01:05) **C’est ce que je fais quand je suis un peu bourré**

(01:06) Va danser ou un truc du genre

(01:07) **Je t’ai dit que le pantalon était trop serré**

(01:07) Mais ça rend bien

(01:08) **On s’en fout de la mode si je souffre**

(01:08) J’ai déjà eu une photo donc si tu veux mon avis tu peux l’enlever quand tu veux

(01:08) **Oh me tente pas**

(01:08) **Je déconne je porte rien en dessous**

(01:09) Pourquoi ?

(01:09) **Je t’ai dit le pantalon est trop serré**

(01:09) **Alors Oikawa m’a fait enlever le boxer**

(01:10) Coquin

(02:40) **Okay là je suis torché**

(02:40) **On rentre à la maison**

(02:40) **Et j’ai ouvert mon pantalon**

(02:41) Oh mon dieu ferme-le

(02:41) **Chuuuut c’est bon**

(02:41) J’en doute

(02:41) **C’est vrai Oikawa a vérifié**

(02:42) Votre amitié est bizarre

(02:42) **J’ai que des amitiés bizarres**

(02:44) **Hey tu crois aux aliens ?**

(02:44) **Oikawa oui**

(02:45) **Il a plein de documentaires sur les aliens**

(02:45) **Tu devrais voir ses étagères**

(02:45) **Rien que des aliens et des trucs nuls**

(02:46)** Et des saisons de CSI**

(02:53) **Tu sais Kuroo**

(02:54) Quoi ?

(02:55) **On devrait s’envoyer des sextos**

(02:56) Peut-être quand tu seras pas torché

(02:56) **C’est un oui ?**

(02:56) C’est un peut-être quand tu seras pas torché

(03:12) **Bonne nuit Kuroo**

(03:12) Bonne nuit Bokuto

.

.

.

Dimanche PM

(20:00) T’es vivant ?

(20:31) **Non**

(20:39) Okay

(21:22) **Et maintenant ?**

(21:26) Un petit peu

(21:32) **Pas 2 petits peu ?**

(21:35) Quoi ?

(21:39) **Rien**

(22:42) Je suis surpris que tu ais réussi à écrire aussi bien

(22:56) **C’est un miracle**

(22:57) **J’ai toujours réussi à écrire quand j’étais bourré**

(22:58) Incroyable

.

.

.

Lundi PM

(18:02) **Aujourd’hui on regarde des films d’horreur**

(18:03) T’as peur ?

(18:04) **Avant oui, mais après Still Life aucun film ne peut me blesser**

(18:05) Regarde toi

(18:05) Un vrai survivant

(18:06) Si viril

(18:06) Wow

(18:06) **Ferme là**

.

.

.

(20:15) _Bokuto-san où es-tu et où sont tes vêtements ?_

(20:15) **Oh mon dieu Akaashi je suis désolé !!! Iwaizumi est revenu et Oikawa est pas bien alors je m’occupe de lui là. Au moins jusqu’à ce que ça aille mieux**

(20:16) _Donc tu as décidé de t’installer chez lui ?_

(20:16) **Bah je peux pas trop le laisser seul la nuit**

(20:17) _D’accord. La prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant._

(20:17) **Oui ! Je suis désolé Akaashi**

(20:18) _Ce n’est rien. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose._

.

.

.

Mardi AM

(11:03) **Je sais où le copain de Akaashi travaille**

(11:04) **Cette information me donne trop de pouvoir**

(11:04) J’en déduis que c’est pas Akaashi qui te l’a dit

(11:04) **Nope**

(11:05) **C’est Oikawa**

(11:05) Alors tu vas y aller

(11:06)** Je peux pas !!**

(11:06) **Il me remarquerai et il le dirai à Akaashi**

(11:06) Oh c’est vrai

(11:07) Mais tu sais

(11:07) Je suis libre demain

(11:07) Je pourrais y aller et te dire s’il a l’air sympa

(11:08) **Tu ferais ça ?**

(11:08) Sans problème

(11:08) **Bro ça serait génial !!**

(11:09) Envoie juste l’adresse et j’irais

(11:09) **Oikawa dit qu’il travaille dans une petite librairie**

(11:09) **Apparemment elle est connectée avec un café**

(11:09) **Ça s’appelle « Le repaire des corbeaux »**

(11:10) Oh je connais !!

(11:10) Daichi a commencé à bosser là-bas y a quelques temps

(11:10) Combien y avait de chances

(11:11) **C’est bizarre mais je prends**

(11:12) Je vais y aller demain

(11:12) **Merci bro**

.

.

.

Mardi PM

(19:25) **Est-ce que je t’ai envoyé des trucs pendant que j’étais avec Oikawa ?**

(19:25) **Je me rappelle toujours de rien**

(19:34) Oh tu m’as envoyé des trucs

(19:35) Mais tu t’étais excusé avant

(19:35) **Oh mon dieu j’ai rien dit de méchant ?**

(19:38) Nan bro t’étais bien

(19:41) Des fois même mignon

(19:43) Et puis bizarre

(19:44) Mais t’es bizarre quand t’es sobre aussi

(19:47) **Oh seigneur**

(19:48) Tu pourrais juste relire les messages si tu veux savoir

(19:50) **Pas tant que je m’en rappelle pas**

(19:52) Alors je dirais rien

(19:53) **Méchant**

(21:53) **S’il-te-plaît ?**

(22:10) Lis juste abruti !

(22:13) **Non !**

(22:14) Alors souffre !

(23:39) **Dis-le moi**

(23:43) Bonne nuit Bokuto

(23:45) **Bonne nuit Kuroo**

.

.

.

Mercredi AM

(10:02) C’est le grand jour

(10:08) **Le secret va être révélé**

(10:09) Quel grand moment pour être en vie

(10:11) **Je suis si excité**

.

.

.

Mercredi PM

(15:58) Je suis devant la librairie là

(15:59) **Entre !**

(16:00) D’accord d’accord

(16:01) Je me suis assis à une table

(16:01) C’est sympa

(16:01) [Fichier entrant]

(16:02) **Oh c’est vrai !!**

(16:02) **Alors tu le vois ?**

(16:03) Jusque là y a personne avec des cheveux clairs

(16:16) Daichi m’a dit que son collègue arrivait dans 15 minutes

(16:16) J’ai essayé d’être subtil et je lui ai demandé si c’était difficile de bosser tout seul

(16:18) **Uh discret j’aime ça**

(16:18) N’est-ce pas

(16:20) Je m’ennuie

(16:21) Faut pas que Daichi le remarque

(16:21) Je vais regarder les livres

(16:22) **Fais donc ça**

(16:33) IL EST LÀ !!

(16:33) ENFIN JE CROIS QUE C’EST LUI

(16:33) SI BEAU PUTAIN

(16:34) IL A UN GRAIN DE BEAUTÉ

(16:34) UN PUTAIN DE GRAIN DE BEAUTÉ SOUS L’ŒIL

(16:34) MERDE MEC IL VIENT PAR ICI

(16:34) **BRO**

(16:35) **DIS-MOI TOUT**

(16:38) **Me laisse pas comme ça**

(16:38) **BRO**

(16:41) **BROOOO**

(16:43) **BRROOOOOOOOO**

(16:47) Mec

(16:47) Il est si gentil

(16:48) Il est parti me chercher un livre

(16:48) J’ai un petit début de crush

(16:49) Quelqu’un de si gentil

(16:49) Et si beau

(16:50) **Alors il est acceptable pour Akaashi ?**

(16:50) Mec je connais même pas Akaashi mais si je voulais un beau-fils ça serait lui

(16:50) Je lui confierait même mes enfants

(16:51) **Ouiiii !!**

(16:51) **Maintenant je peux être complètement heureux pour Akaashi**

(16:51) **Faut que je le rencontre**

(16:51) Tout le monde devrait le rencontrer

(16:52) **T’as un sacré crush**

(16:52) T’inquiètes je te préfère toujours

(16:52) **Bro**

(16:52) Bro

(17:32) Daichi m’a dit de ne même pas penser à draguer son collègue

(17:32) Il m’a aussi dit que c’était normal d’avoir un crush sur lui

(17:33) Il a cet effet sur les gens

(17:36)** Je suis rassuré**

(17:36) Évidemment que tu l’es

(17:41) Putain de merde

(17:41) Alors je peux me tromper mais je crois que je viens de rencontrer Akaashi ?

(17:42) **Qu’est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?**

(17:42) J’allais partir du café quand cette personne ridiculement belle a passé la porte

(17:42) Genre si Akaashi est aussi beau que tu le dis ça doit être lui

(17:43) **Il était habillé comment ?**

(17:43) Un manteau bleu marine et une écharpe grise

(17:43) **Oh c’est probablement lui**

(17:44) Merde

(17:44) Parle-moi de beau gosse

(17:44) Tu te foutais pas de moi

(17:45) **Haha je te l’avais dit**

(17:45) Je sais mais même

(17:45) Merde ils doivent aller super bien ensemble

(17:45) **Akaashi et son bae ?**

(17:46) Ouais

(17:46) **Oh t’as pu avoir son nom ?**

(17:46) Oui mais je te le dirais pas parce que j’ai l’impression que tu le dirais par accident

(17:47) **C’est sûrement vrai**

(17:47) **Me le dis pas !!**

(17:47) J’ai dit que je le ferais pas

(23:02) **Merci d’être allé voir**

(23:03) De rien

(23:03) Bonne nuit Bo

(23:03) **Bonne nuit chéri**

.

.

.

Jeudi AM

(10:56) Divertis-moi

(10:57) **Pas de problème**

(10:58) **Tu veux parler des gens ?**

(10:58) Oui !

(10:58) Parle-moi de Oikawa

(10:59) Comment il va ?

(10:59) **Mieux il pleure plus**

(11:00) C’est bon à entendre

(11:00) Donc son meilleur ami était à l’étranger ?

(11:01) **Ouais il avait des trucs de famille à régler**

(11:01) Oh okay

(11:01) **C’était bien pour lui**

(11:02) Mais pas pour Oikawa

(11:02) **Ouais. Il voulait même y aller avec lui mais au final il avait peur de gêner et il a annulé**

(11:03) **Il allait pas bien à ce moment là non plus**

(11:03) **Faut croire qu’il a juste besoin de temps**

(11:04) Ouais rien d’autre ne soigne un cœur brisé

(11:04) **Ah putain j’espère que je t’ai assez occupé Oikawa m’appelle**

(11:04) Ouais ça ira. On se parle plus tard

.

.

.

**[Appel entrant Oikawa]**

**« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »**

** _« C’est comme ça que tu réponds à un ami qui souffre ? »_ **

**« Ouais, ouais, c’est quoi le problème ? »**

** _« … »_ **

** _« Tu peux venir me chercher ? »_ **

**« Bien sûr, t’es où ? »**

** _« Au parc. »_ **

**« Je me mets en route. »**

** _« Merci. »_ **

**« Pas la peine de me remercier, Oikawa. »**

**« J’arrive dans une minute. »**

**[Fin de l’appel]**

.

.

.

Jeudi PM

(21:41) Tu te rappelles toujours de rien ?

(21:56) **Nope**

(21:56) Okay laisse-moi t’aider

(21:56) Quelqu’un a voulu te draguer et Oikawa t’a sauvé en t’embrassant

(21:56) **On dirait bien un truc qu’il ferait**

(21:57) Tu te rappelles maintenant ?

(21:57) **Nope**

(21:57) Okay je sais aussi que tu portais pas de sous-vêtements

(21:58) **Oh mon dieu**

(21:58) **Pourquoi je t’ai dit ça ?**

(21:58) **C’est si gênant**

(21:59) Haha coquin

(22:00) **Attends t’avais déjà dit ça à ce moment**

(22:03) **Ah putain je commence à me rappeler des trucs**

(22:04) Hah c’était mon plan depuis le début !

(22:04) Amuse-toi bien à être gêné

(22:12) **J’ai même fait vérifier ma braguette à Oikawa**

(22:16) Oh je savais ça

(22:26) **Et j’ai chanté du Backstreet Boys**

(22:37) **Oh**

(22:42) Quoi ?

(22:45) **T’as dit peut-être quand j’ai proposé des sextos**

(22:49) J’ai dit peut-être quand tu seras pas torché

(22:56) **Je suis pas torché là**

(22:57) Est-ce que c’était une suggestion ?

(23:03) **J’en sais rien, c’en était une ?**

(23:08) Qui sait

(23:59) **Bonne nuit Kuroo**

(23:59) Bonne nuit Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai gardé "patate malpolie" pour faire plaisir à mon amie qui subit tous mes questionnements profonds sur le vocabulaire. Et parce que c'est la traduction littérale de "rude potato".  
Ah et... "coquin". Je suis si désolée. Ce mot me donne vraiment une sensation bizarre dans ce contexte. Mais j'avais rien d'autre pour "kinky".  
Celui là était plutôt long (20 pages en anglais, 18 en français je crois). J'ai corrigé pas mal d'erreurs de l'auteure au niveau des heures et aussi certaines de mes propres fautes de frappes mais hésitez pas à me corriger. Je vais me lancer bientôt dans la traduction du chapitre d'après.


End file.
